Mensagens ao Mar
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Continuação de O MENSAGEIRO. Começa um namoro, sonhos, barreiras e um objetivo muito além de derrotar Voldemort e salvar o mundo. Realidade Alternativa ANGST! SLASH! COMPLETO.
1. Parte 1

**Título: Mensagens ao Mar**

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / Drama

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Limme (pra quem não sabe, Limme é um Lemon suave).

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Continuação de O MENSAGEIRO. Começa um namoro, sonhos, barreiras e um objetivo muito além de derrotar Voldemort e salvar o mundo. Realidade Alternativa ANGST! SLASH!

**Nota da Autora:** essa fic me surgiu devido aos pedidos de continuação em O Mensageiro. Se não fosse por vocês, não teria me surgido essa inspiração. Agradeço a todos que comentaram na antecessora a esta. Espero que gostem dessa continuação, um pouco mais longa. Grande abraço!

**Observação:** conterá um pouco de spoilers, mas é uma Realidade Alternativa.

**Observação 2:** se você não leu O Mensageiro, aconselharia que lesse, pois seria uma introdução à esta.

**Agradecendo às reviews de O Mensageiro:**

**Bela Youkai**, **Sam Crane**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Mewis Slytherin**, **Nicolle Snape**, **Fabi**, **Mel Deep Dark**,** Júlia **e** Sy.P** – obrigada pelo comentário, palavras maravilhosas e o incentivo em continuar escrevendo! Essa continuação é pra vocês! Bjs!

* * *

**Parte 1**

- Harry... Pare!

- Não!

- Vamos, Harry! Não seja tímido agora!

- Eu sou tímido! Esqueceu?

- Precisava fazer isso e estragar o clima romântico depois da minha declaração de amor?

Draco suspirou, estava de joelhos na cama, as mãos no quadril e uma fracassada tentativa de se manter sério, mas o sorriso se abria em sua boca.

Harry estava embolado no lençol, encoberto até a cabeça e vermelho feito um tomate.

- Harry! Está parecendo que não ouviu nada do que falei... – Draco fez uma cara de bravo não muito convincente. – Precisa aprender a lavar os ouvidos também?

- Eu ouvi muito bem... – retrucou.

- Se ouviu, não me respondeu...

Um rosto muito corado apareceu por entre o lençol, olhos verdes brilhando de vivacidade e um beicinho sobressaindo em sua boca.

- Sabe que te amo e que daria tudo pra viver com você... – sussurrou, as faces tomando mais uma camada de vermelho.

- Então... – o sonserino se aproximou com um sorriso. – Não tenha vergonha nem medo de mim.

- É que... Eu nunca fiquei sem roupa na frente dos outros... Dessa forma...

- Você quem andou brincado de aranha e acabou nesse estado.

Malfoy segurou o lençol e descobriu cuidadosamente a cabeça do grifinório, até aparecer os cabelos negros. Depois o tomou pelo rosto, com ambas as mãos e o trouxe para um beijo delicado e singelo. Um beijo de conforto.

- Espere um segundo – o loiro saiu da cama e se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, pegou uma camisa e regressou até Harry.

O moreno sorriu quando Draco voltou a toca-lo no rosto e a deslizar os dedos pelos seus ombros, afastando o tecido do lençol de seu corpo, até que este deslizou para seus quadris nus. Sua pele levemente bronzeada se arrepiou sob os olhos prateados, mas Malfoy não fez nada mais, além de ajuda-lo a vestir a camisa e com lentidão, lhe cobriu o peito fechando um por um dos botões.

- Sua camisa é gostosa – passou a mão no tecido, comprovando a maciez. Era uma camisa bem ao estilo de Draco, de cor preta e abotoaduras prata, fora o bordado em forma de serpente no colarinho.

Perante o olhar do sonserino, Harry abraçou a si mesmo, protegido pela roupa de Draco. Era como se o próprio loiro o abraçasse. Sentia seu cheiro na camisa que vestia.

- Pode ficar com ela...

- Está me dando? – o moreno piscou os olhos, sem acreditar.

- Sim, é a minha preferida e agora é sua.

Harry não cabia em si de felicidade. Não acreditava que estava a centímetros de Draco, nem que este lhe beijara várias vezes aquela noite. E agora lhe fazia quase derreter, com esse olhar intenso e único.

Mas... Daria certo? Conseguiriam ir adiante nesse relacionamento? Agüentariam as críticas, ainda mais que eram tão opostos e tinham tudo para serem rivais?

Essa grande e penosa dúvida fez o sorriso de Harry murchar e o brilho de seus olhos se apagarem.

Isso não passou despercebido por Draco, que deduziu o que se passava na mente do grifinório. O trouxe para junto de si e o abraçou com força e proteção.

- Dará tudo certo... E se não der, faremos acontecer por nós mesmos.

O moreno voltou a sorrir, sim, daria tudo certo e eles fariam isso acontecer.

- Essa é uma das razões que me fez te amar... Você sabe confortar e dar carinho... – murmurou ao ouvido do sonserino, depois depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Posso te mostrar mais qualidades, pra quem me fez suspirar nesses dias todos...

Harry riu, mas ao se lembrar da carta, viera-lhe a pergunta que não queria calar.

- Malfoy, como descobriu?

- Sobre a farsa? – o sonserino inclinou a cabeça, com ar superior. – Pra ser sincero, eu já estava desconfiando, mas tinha minhas dúvidas, depois que falei com Bones, que confirmou ser ela a autora das cartas, e você nada fez contra, achei que me excedi e realmente me enganei.

- Foi por isso que me olhava toda vez que cruzamos pelos corredores?

- Sim... Queria uma confirmação sua, se era Susan mesmo, ou se tinha algo a mais... Esperei e esperei, mas você não se manifestou – fez uma pausa, pensando. – De repente, ela pareceu tão tonta e tão hipócrita, que tive a certeza de que não era ela, a pessoa por traz das escritas profundas que me encantaram... Ela era a cara dos versinhos idiotas, pra falar a verdade.

- Draco! – Harry o recriminou, mas sorria, enquanto ouvia.

- Falo sério! Não vi nela essa paixão que vejo em você... Nem o entusiasmo e as emoções, como eu disse, quase palpável...

Malfoy se afastou de Potter, foi até a cômoda e dali, pegou da gaveta o maço de cartas que o moreno tão bem conhecia e que lhe fizera um buraco no coração, quando a lufaniana o quitou de sua posse. Voltou até o grifinório, que de olhos bem abertos e lacrimosos, fitava os simples pergaminhos, mas que continham tantas emoções por ambas as partes, e sorriu, as entregando de volta ao seu dono.

- Você está me devolvendo? – abraçou o maço de cartas, ao pegar. – Senti tanto...

- Te pertencem... – Draco voltou a encostar a testa, na testa de Harry, olhos nos olhos. – Talvez o fato de descobrir que não era Susan, seja o fato de ter usado um contra feitiço na caligrafia das cartas e reconhecido os seus garranchos, que você chama de letra.

- Malfoy! - Harry tentou fazer-lhe cócegas, como sempre tentava, ao ser provocado, enquanto Draco o abraçava e o prendia, rindo muito. Adorava provoca-lo, e agora adorava muito mais, por ser ele, quem o envolveu nesse mundo de sonhos.

* * *

O namoro dos dois rapazes começou discretamente e em sigilo.

Harry utilizava a passagem secreta que levava ao quarto de Draco para passarem juntos o tempo vago antes de irem dormir.

Nesse tempo, liam juntos, estudavam e conversavam, como amigos. Poderia se chamar de um relacionamento meio careta, mas convinha que ambos nunca namoraram pessoas do mesmo sexo. Potter nunca namorara, pra falar a verdade, e Malfoy todos os seus relacionamentos eram com garotas.

Harry Potter foi a grande exceção e que deu uma virada em sua vida, tanto amorosa, como conceitual.

Seus preconceitos diminuíram consideravelmente e passou a ser mais suportável para os dois melhores amigos do grifinório. No mundo fora das paredes do seu quarto, não mudara muito, mas quando estavam protegidos ali dentro, Harry vivenciava a doçura de um Draco Malfoy apaixonado – o anjo que caiu em sua vida.

Quando Harry acordou, certa manhã, não imaginava o que aconteceria e o que mudaria em sua vida daquele dia em diante.

Faziam cerca de duas semanas que estavam tendo esse relacionamento, e sentia-se um pouco triste por não serem iguais aos demais casais, que se relacionavam em público.

Nunca chegara a comentar isso com Malfoy, pois não sabia qual seria a sua reação, preferindo aproveitar sua união de qualquer maneira que fosse, só se importando estarem juntos.

Desceu ao Salão Principal, como costumeiro, e se sentou entre Neville e Rony, passando a se servir. Não deixou de olhar ao seu sonserino, que também o olhava de sua mesa. Sorriu um pouco e tratou de desviar os olhos para seu cereal, com receio de chamar atenção.

Porém, o loiro manteve firme seu olhar, acompanhando cada gesto do grifinório. Em como ele colocava açúcar, quase riu, com o excesso que deixava o cereal coberto como uma manta de neve. Depois o leite, bem pouco, só o suficiente para melar o açúcar. E no final do café da manhã, uma torrada coberta de mel.

Nesse curto convívio que tivera com o moreno, descobriu coisas interessantes, e estava trabalhando para descobrir muito mais. Agora sabia porque ele era um doce. Se não fosse por sua personalidade e caráter, com certeza era pelo que comia.

O viu erguer os belos olhos verdes para voltar a fitá-lo e aproveitou para piscar-lhe um olho, o vendo corar instantaneamente. Era surpreendente faze-lo envergonhar, e isso lhe dava um gostinho de poder sobre o moreno que lhe inflava o peito e regozijava a alma.

Não por superioridade, mas por saber que tinha conquistado um coração repleto de amor.

Tinha bem maior que esse?

Estavam no final do sexto ano e mal sabiam se chegariam a completar o sétimo ano, pois a sombra e a tragédia rondavam suas vidas, graças a Voldemort.

Bem dizia Charles Chaplin, ator e humorista muggle que leu em um livro, na aula de Costumes e Tradições Muggles:

"A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios... Por isso, cante, ria, dance, chore e viva intensamente cada momento da sua vida... Antes que a cortina se feche, e a peça termine sem aplausos".

Precisava transformar cada momento de suas vidas juntos, em momentos únicos e marcantes. Que se danassem os demais. Não queria que as cortinas de suas vidas se fechassem sem aproveitamento felizes e carregados de arrependimentos.

Olhou com asco a todos os alunos, incluindo os próprios sonserinos.

Eram inevitáveis comentários maldosos, sabia que não importa o que faça ou deixe de fazer, sempre tem alguém o criticando e o insultando pelas costas. Sempre tem alguém que não se dá bem com você e isso continuaria até o fim da vida.

Não se pode agradar a todos...

Então, agradaria a seu amor...

Quando foi o horário para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ergueu-se após ver Potter fazer o mesmo e partir rumo à sala de aula.

O que faria, seria um grande passo no relacionamento deles. Não podia deixar de sentir vergonha e um pouco de receio, e só esperava que o grifinório aprovasse e o auxiliasse nessa investida rumo à felicidade.

Queria um namoro de verdade, e não um relacionamento escondido.

Entrou na sala de aula e notou que alguns alunos já estavam ocupando alguns lugares. A Grifinória de um lado e a Sonserina do outro. As mesas eram em dupla e Harry estava sentado em uma delas, sozinho, já que Weasley e Grange sentaram juntos, logo à frente.

Tomou fôlego e em passos decididos, caminhou até onde o moreno estava, este lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e confuso. Sentou-se a seu lado e sorriu um pouco.

Mesmo com a surpresa, pôde notar a alegria no olhar verde. Era um começo.

- Acho que temos uma serpente desgarrada, perdida no território dos leões – Potter sussurrou, tentando não sorrir tão largamente, como estava querendo sorrir.

- Do jeito que está falando, dá a impressão que você está louco pra me devorar... – retrucou com malícia, e adorou o estrago que fizera mais uma vez, tingindo de rubro as faces do moreno.

Harry sorriu, mesmo estando envergonhado. Era o que mais queria na vida – namorar sem culpa.

Ficaram escrevendo a lição, como se os demais alunos não estavam os olhando como se tivessem duas cabeças. Até Rony e Hermione não resistiam a curiosidade e o espanto, virando para trás de vez em quando.

Os dois antes rivais estavam se dando bem e sem nenhum comentário maldoso ou atrapalhando a aula, como McGonagall havia esperado, olhando torto de sua mesa, com receio de se distrair e os dois partirem para agressão.

A aula decorria e nada de alarmante aconteceu. Nem brigas, mas também sem muito contato entre eles.

Harry mantinha os olhos às mãos do sonserino que deslizava pelo pergaminho, conforme escrevia. Sabia que Malfoy estava com vergonha, assim como ele próprio. Era terrível não saber a reação dos outros, era angustiante estarem tão pertos e não poderem ao menos se encostarem, como qualquer outro casal faria, se tivessem oportunidade.

O silêncio era outro fator perturbador. A sensação dos olhares suspeitos, como se fossem cometer algum tipo de delito era ainda mais revoltante.

Tinham culpa em se amar?

Não... Sabia que não tinham culpa e não seriam os outros que o faria pensar assim, tão distorcido.

Estava cansado de seguir a opinião da sociedade.

Estava cansado de deixar de ser o adolescente e problemático Harry Potter (como qualquer um tinha seus problemas), para ser o perfeito e santificado Salvador do Mundo.

Olhou mais uma vez ao sonserino e arrastou-se para seu lado, ficando um pouco mais perto. Esperava por algum olhar de Malfoy, que o alertasse que estava se excedendo, mas ao invés, recebeu o brilho prateado de encontro ao seu e um sorriso de insentivo.

Ficou paralisado, vendo como o rosto harmonioso e iluminado de Draco era perfeito. Fios loiros caindo em seus olhos, por estar com a cabeça um pouco abaixada, para melhor escrever. Lábios macios a sorrir-lhe com doçura.

Ele era lindo!

Sorriu em retribuição e tremeu quando Malfoy se arrastou para perto de si, já que não se movera do lugar e sim, ficara o olhando com tanta contemplação.

Seus braços se tocaram e pôde sentir o perfume que era marca registrada do sonserino. Ele ainda o olhava nos olhos.

- Você perdeu boa parte da explicação Harry – Draco indicou com o olhar, ao pergaminho quase em branco que estava à frente do moreno.

- Oh, é que... Me distraí com você – não ligou muito, o que importava era estar tão próximo de Malfoy, quanto agora.

- Não pode relaxar nas aulas, se eu te causo isso, terei que manter distância – Draco ameaçou com ar sério, reprovando o que Potter estava fazendo. – Não quero ser a razão pela qual está ficando atrasado nas matérias.

Harry arregalou os olhos só pela menção de algo tão cruel. Manter-se longe de Draco, sendo que podiam aproveitar as aulas em conjunto para ficarem mais perto.

- Eu vou estudar! É que hoje foi... Uma surpresa tão agradável que... Me distraí... – sussurrou, tentando se desprender dos olhos e da boca do loiro e voltar sua atenção à aula.

- Não se preocupe com as anotações de agora, posso te emprestar quando nos encontrarmos mais tarde – Draco garantiu, recebendo um obrigado do moreno, em forma de um lindo sorriso.

- Se você se afastar de mim... Não precisarei mais estudar, pois estarei morrendo de saudade e tristeza... – ameaçou o sonserino, encostando perto de seu ouvido.

- Isso é chantagem – Malfoy o cutucou com a pena, deixando um pontinho manchado de tinta, sobre a mão de Harry. – Sabe que não quero que isso aconteça.

- Então... Não faça – Harry sorriu, voltando a atenção ao seu pergaminho, para que McGonagall parasse de os olhar com reprovação.

O restante da classe ficou ainda mais tenso e alguns comentários começaram a ser sussurrados.

Não ligaram para o que poderiam estar falando deles. No fundo, aborrecia a ambos, por serem o centro das críticas daqueles que preferiam cuidar da vida dos outros, ao invés das próprias vidas.

Quando a aula terminou, e todos saíam para a próxima aula, Draco esperou que Harry arrumasse seus materiais para que fossem juntos, pois teriam poções.

Quando o grifinório acabou por pegar tudo, foi falar com Rony e Hermione, mas eles estavam tão chocados e tão incomodados com Malfoy, que apenas conseguiram lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo e seguirem um pouco mais à frente.

Harry ficou sentido, muito sentido por se tratar de seus melhores amigos, mas não os culpavam, pois não havia dito nada do que aconteceu no rolo das cartas de amor.

- Vamos Harry, depois você conversa com eles – Malfoy o chamou da porta.

Potter custou a sair dessa sensação desagradável e sorriu ao loiro, passando a caminhar a seu lado.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou com tristeza.

- Do quê? – Draco deu pouco caso, não ligava para ninguém, além de si mesmo e agora, de Harry. – Esquece isso ok? Estou acostumado a críticas. Se você der ouvido a elas, pode acabar se afundando.

- Tem razão... – Harry analisou o que Draco acabara de dizer. Se o mundo girasse em torno das críticas, não teria nada grandioso e ninguém viveria, pois nunca haveria uma satisfação plena, sempre haveria novos defeitos a serem apontados.

Nada era perfeito...

Voltou a olhar à mão delgada de Draco e ficou com a tão costumeira vontade de segura-la. Desde que se pegou apaixonado pelo sonserino, tinha esse desejo. O primeiro desejo que adquiriu por Malfoy.

Caminharem de mãos dadas, sentindo o calor um do outro, como se seus braços fossem laços e suas mãos o nó que os juntava. Uma forma discreta e muito meiga de mostrar carinho e afeto.

Esticou a mão com cuidado, até que seus dedos tocaram na maciez dos dedos de Draco. Este lhe olhou surpreso, mas consentiu, deslizando seus dedos também, até se cruzarem e suas palmas se juntaram, passando segurança.

Não eram mais apenas dois rapazes no meio da multidão que trafegavam nos corredores. Eram dois enamorados, que se sentiam e se tocavam, caminhando com algo a mais que os outros.

Com um pulsar mais intenso em seus peitos e um elo frágil, porém mútuo entre ambos...

No meio de todos os olhares de surpresa, repulsa, discriminação, alegria e indiferença que eram lançados sobre si, tiveram a certeza de em quanto pudessem se darem as mãos e caminharem unidos, nada poderia os derrubar.

Não haveria comentário suficiente para que deixassem de se amarem, nem indiferença ou discriminação que os fizessem se afastar.

Se amavam e queriam manter esse sentimento até quando durasse.

Para Harry, por toda a eternidade, se assim fosse possível, só esperava que para Draco também fosse o mesmo.

Era o que via nos orbes azuis prateados e no sorriso puro que ele lhe presenteava, quando seus olhos se encontravam, quando seus dedos se firmavam mais fortes.

E caminhavam assim por todos os corredores, sem vergonha e sem medo, prontos para começarem a viverem juntos, mesmo o mundo estando contra.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Título: Mensagens ao Mar

* * *

**

**Parte 2**

Quando Harry entrou em seu Salão Comunal, depois do jantar, encontrou um clima pesado e constrangedor entre a turma da Grifinória.

Todos o olhavam como se fosse uma criatura do outro mundo, alguns com total repugnância, outros com desaprovação estampada na face e alguns com muita curiosidade, como se seu relacionamento fosse uma bizarra atração de circo.

Estava farto de tudo isso e de todos eles.

De cenho carregado, ignorou a todos e deu meia volta, regressando por onde entrara. O que mais lhe machucava era que seus próprios colegas de quarto e os irmãos Weasley lhe estavam fazendo isso.

Como se fosse doente da cabeça ou algo do gênero.

Lembrava-se ainda do rosto de Rony. Ele o olhou como se fosse alguma das criaturas que Hagrid trazia para as aulas de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas...

E Mione...

Ver seu rosto com desaprovação e pena, depois da surpresa inicial, foi uma das mais dolorosas imagens que lhe ficaria encravado na memória.

Por um lado estava feliz que encontrara alguém especial e que o tratava com carinho, intensidade e intimidade que os amigos mais próximos não faziam. Como beijar na boca, matar o tempo abraçados e falando de coisas que sentiam um pelo outro...

Pelo outro lado... Perdera a alegria de estar numa roda de amigos, falando bobagens e rindo muito pelos micos que cada um cometia. Sem um apoio ou um consolo... Sem poder socorrer ou ajudar...

Sorriu amargamente, com os olhos ardendo. Pelo jeito não merecia a felicidade completa... Já não bastava ser órfão de pais e ter vivido com parentes que o desprezavam, perdera os amigos também.

Só lhe restava Malfoy...

Ao pensar no sonserino, seu peito se aliviou e se acalmou, mesmo que fosse um pouco.

A vida era mesmo contraditória. De todos que poderia considerar os últimos a virar-lhe as costas, Malfoy nem entrava na lista. E agora...

Sorriu, mas desta vez, um sorriso de prazer. Agora passavam o tempo que podiam tão juntos e tinha que admitir, as melhores horas do dia era quando ficavam sozinhos no quarto do sonserino, conversando, lendo um livro ou apenas abraçados.

Dobrou o corredor que caminhava, e se deparou com uma cena que lhe fez o sangue subir se esquecendo de qualquer coisa que estivera pensando até ali.

Nott segurava o braço de Draco e o sujeitava contra a parede. Ao notar Harry ali, o sonserino mais velho o largou e com um sorriso afetado, seguiu caminho para as masmorras.

- A gente trata desse nosso assunto depois. – disse petulante, já no fim do corredor.

Harry demorou ainda alguns segundos para processar o que acabou de acontecer. Piscou um pouco e voltou sua atenção a Malfoy, que recolhia seus materiais, espalhados pelo chão.

Aproximou-se e começou a ajuda-lo, notando que o loiro não falava uma palavra sobre o que acabou de ver. Nem ao menos o olhou nos olhos.

- Você está bem? – optou em iniciar algum diálogo. – Ele te machucou?

- Estou bem... – disse por fim, ao terminarem de arrumar as coisas e se levantarem. – E o que faz fora da Torre da Grifinória?

_Bela mudança de assunto_, pensou Harry, então respondeu contrariado – Eu não quis ficar olhando pra cara deles...

- Entendo... Venha, pode passar a noite comigo. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Mas não vá se acostumando, pois será _só_ _hoje_ que você irá _dormir_ no meu quarto – Draco se corrigiu, para não criar minhocas na cabeça do grifinório.

- Ah, claro... – sorriu aliviado e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado.

Foi seguir Malfoy, quando uma voz os deteve.

- Harry, espera. - ambos olharam ao inusitado dono da voz. Rony se aproximava um pouco constrangido. – Eu vim falar com você – deu uma discreta olhada em Malfoy.

- Te espero no quarto – o loiro declarou, preste a se retirar, quando teve o braço segurado por Harry.

- Não... Se você tem algo a me dizer Rony, pode falar na frente do Draco.

- Ahn... Bem... – o ruivo coçou a cabeça, ainda mais envergonhado, pois Malfoy era bem intimidante. – Eu queria dizer que sinto muito pelo modo que te tratei hoje... Foi um choque entende? Não gosto do Malfoy... – fez uma careta – Mas gosto de você de qualquer jeito, então... – estendeu uma mão – Sempre amigos?

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e estreitou a mão do ruivo na sua, logo se abraçaram apertado. – Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Era algo bem estranho. Achava que Rony seria muito mais difícil de entender do que Hermione, mas se equivocara.

- Malfoy? – Rony estendeu a mão. – Se for mesmo sério, acho que teremos que dar uma trégua, pelo Harry... – desafiou, erguendo a cabeça como o sonserino sempre fazia.

- Também não gosto de você, Weasley... – Draco rebateu o comentário do grifinório, mas apertou a mão oferecida, como uma trégua.

Instantes depois apareceu Hermione.

- Olá Harry! Eu vim aqui para podermos conversar.

- Claro... – disse um tanto reticente, afinal, conhecia essa cara de "você está fazendo a coisa errada" que Hermione sempre fazia quando não concordava com algo.

Não passou despercebido a Malfoy o fato da garota fazer como se não existisse.

- Venha – Hermione puxou o amigo pelo braço e se afastaram dos outros dois o suficiente para que não escutassem o que falariam.

- Mione... Se é sobre o Draco e eu...

- Sim é exatamente sobre isso – ela foi direto ao ponto. – É errado, não o culpo, veja bem, pois isso é uma enfermidade que se pode ser tratada devidamente.

Harry abriu a boca, perplexo. Ouvira bem?

- Eu não sou doente! – exclamou exasperado. – Como pode dizer isso?

- É um distúrbio emocional e sexual – ela esclareceu imutável.

Enquanto Harry ficava ainda mais indignado, Rony tratava de tentar manter uma conversa com Malfoy.

- Sabe... Eu posso ser pobre e ignorante na maioria dos assuntos, mas eu respeito a opção sexual das pessoas...

Draco o olhou com repugnância, concordando principalmente com o termo ignorante. – Acha que eu optei em ter um relacionamento com Harry?

- E não é?

- Acha que eu olhei pra ele e o escolhi como se escolhe entre uma garota de cabelo curto e outra de cabelo longo? Acha que não há nada emocional no meio e é apenas uma opção como alguém escolhe deixar de almoçar para comer um simples lanche? – o ruivo ficou mudo, um tanto confuso pela indignação do sonserino. – Impressionante! - dizendo isso Draco foi até Harry e o puxou pela mão. – Vamos Harry...

Harry agradeceu interiormente ser resgatado daquela conversa com Hermione. Então se lembrou de seus tios e em como o tratavam por ser um bruxo. Apertou os lábios e tentou apagar as más lembranças. Nada mais importava além do que sentia... E o que sentia era amor por certo sonserino arrogante que suspirava enfadado e o arrastava para longe de qualquer um.

Quando entraram no quarto de Malfoy, através da passagem secreta, Harry resolveu por conversar sobre o tal assunto.

- O que Rony te disse que o deixou... Irritado?

Draco parou de jogar os travesseiros que forrava sua cama no chão e se sentou um tanto cansado. – Ele acha que estamos juntos por uma _opção sexual_...

Harry se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do loiro. – Como se optamos em sofrer todos esses preconceitos? – Draco apenas deu de ombros e não respondeu. – Não temos o direito de amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo?

- Acredite Harry, eles preferem uma vadia que passa de cama em cama como Pansy Parkinson do que aceitar um relacionamento sério entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo...

- Sério? – Harry o olhou com assombro.

- Como a tonta da Patil te olhou?

- Com repugnância...

- Viu só? – Draco deu seu sorrisinho afetado. – Ela prefere te discriminar ao discriminar o seu novo namorado Oliver Wood que dorme com qualquer ser humano que possua uma vagina no meio das pernas, e que nesse exato momento deve estar num exercício louco com alguma garota que com certeza, não é a Patil.

Harry finalmente sorriu, gesticulando com as mãos um chifre em cada lado da cabeça. – Ela é...?

- Todas as noites e conformada...

Harry se sentia bem melhor agora. Pensou por um tempo, olhando as labaredas de fogo que crepitavam na lareira enquanto Draco voltou a arrumar a cama, deixando apenas dois grandes e macios travesseiros.

- Chang só queria alguém popular...

Malfoy o olhou com confusão. – Ela não gostava do Diggory?

- Não... Ela tava me dando mole, acho que pro Cedric também, tanto que ele a convidou pro baile primeiro e ela aceitou...

- Se ela te deu mole, por que não aproveitou?

- Eu era tímido demais...

- Era? – Draco burlou, querendo incrementar sua frase, mas Harry fez questão de apanhar um travesseiro do chão e dar com ele no traseiro do loiro.

- Calado Malfoy!

- Tem medo da verdade Todo Poderoso Potter? – Draco também apanhou um travesseiro e começaram um duelo de forças.

O duelo revigorou os ânimos e as penas que escaparam dos travesseiros inundaram o quarto. Cansados e sem um ganhador, ambos caíram deitados, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto viam as plumas pairarem sobre eles, deslizando lentamente.

- A verdade é que eu te amo... – o moreno sussurrou, depois girou a cabeça para poder ver Malfoy nos olhos.

Prata se chocou com esmeralda e um sorriso delineou os lábios do loiro.

- O que quer fazer agora?

- Depois de te beijar?

Draco sorriu ainda mais, enquanto Harry girou o corpo para ficar sobre si, seus rostos se encontraram, tão próximos que era quase difícil respirar junto com ele.

Lábios macios e molhados se encontraram e se fundiram num beijo doce e intenso.

Os problemas já eram coisa do passado e apenas queriam e se empenhavam em se sentirem nesse terno beijo.

A imagem de Draco beijando Susan veio na mente de Harry, mas dessa vez, sem a dor e o ciúme que sentia toda vez que se recordava.

Tinha os lábios de Draco só para si agora... E os sentia nesse exato momento, quentes, molhados, trêmulos somente para e por Harry Potter.

Isso fez com que aprofundasse o beijo, jogando com sua língua e mordiscando, sugando com força para deixa-los inchados e vermelhos. Querendo subtrair todo o sabor adocicado que conseguia.

O beijo e o contato de seus corpos estavam enlouquecendo-o, seu corpo queimava e chegava a transpirar, tamanho calor que o envolvia.

As mãos de Draco percorreram suas costas, deslizando sobre o tecido de sua camisa, por debaixo da capa. Suas pernas se encaixaram, sentia o músculo da coxa desse loiro irresistível pressionar a dureza de seu membro e só então percebeu que estava ereto e extremamente excitado, assim como sentia o membro de Draco contra a sua coxa, tão excitado quanto o seu.

Separou-se assustado e constrangido. Buscou ar assim como Malfoy buscava ar, olhos ainda fitos aos seus. Ele parecia confuso também, sem saber o que fazer.

- Você me deseja... – Draco tomou iniciativa, era mais afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Não... – foi a primeira coisa que escapou, tentando não se constranger ainda mais e foi a mais patética que poderia ter dito.

- Então o que é isso que eu sinto bem aqui – Draco voltou a pressionar a coxa contra seu membro, o que resultou num inevitável gemido por sua parte, para deleite do sonserino.

- Você também está na mesma situação que eu... – se defendeu, ainda muito vermelho.

- Eu te desejo, não vou negar algo tão óbvio como certos leões fariam, por puro puritanismo do tempo da minha bisavó – Harry quis esmurra-lo agora, ainda mais pelo modo sarcástico e insinuante como pronunciou, mas mudou de idéia, pois sabia que se arrependeria no instante seguinte. – O que faremos agora?

- Eu não sei... O que sugere?

- Começar aos poucos...

- Isso me parece bom – Harry relaxou o corpo, tinha que confessar que estava nervoso e preocupado pelo que Draco proporia. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ir até o fim, sentir cada parte daquele corpo pálido, sua respiração, ouvir seus gemidos... Unir-se a ele...

- Posso ver seu corpo?

Draco abriu mais os olhos, um tanto surpreso pelo repentino pedido de Harry.

- Acho que você já viu meu corpo, quando ficava me espionando em forma de aranha – sorriu de lado enquanto levava os dedos aos botões de sua própria camisa e desabotoava lentamente.

- Um pouquinho... Mas confesso que não prestei muita atenção, pois achei que era algo muito vil de se fazer com alguém...

- Mas não pensou nisso quando decidiu me espionar traiçoeiramente...

Harry voltou a beija-lo para cala-lo e logo se afastou. – Eu não tinha esse conceito de traição por se tratar de Draco Malfoy, sonserino e bem traiçoeiro... Achei que seria justo – se defendeu.

- Certamente eu faria o mesmo e sem um pingo de ética – foi a vez do loiro ponderar, depois sorriu largamente e sussurrou provocante. – Veria até o fio mais escondido de seus pêlos...

Harry voltou a corar, mas não deixou se afetar pelas palavras de Draco, pra dizer a verdade, essas palavras o tornava mais excitado que antes. Ergueu o corpo até sentar sobre as pernas de Malfoy, segurou suas mãos e as afastou até encosta-las a cada lado do corpo sob si.

Draco deixou se levar, observando o rosto inocente de Harry, mas o que se sucedeu, não foi tão inocente assim.

Sem vacilar, Harry começou a desabotoar os botões que faltavam, tomando o lugar das mãos de Draco. Quando o último botão foi solto, deslizou lentamente as palmas na pele macia, subindo e afastando o tecido da camisa, que aos poucos foi desvendando cada elevação, curva e formas para deleitar-se não só com o tato, mas com a visão.

Quando suas mãos passaram pelo tórax descompassado pela respiração agitada, se atreveu a tocar cada mamilo rosado. Seu toque foi uma descarga elétrica ao corpo do sonserino, que suspirou, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás. O biquinho logo se enrijeceu.

- Gosta? – Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, então tocou novamente, com mais firmeza e ousadia, apertando e puxando um pouco, vendo como o loiro se vergava e suspirava mais alto.

Essa era uma das coisas que nunca saberia espionando em forma de aranha... Não sabia porque exatamente pensou nisso, mas dava graças por descobrir os pontos mais sensíveis de Draco, tocando-o, beijando-o, olhando-o intimamente... Sem precisar fazer isso às escondidas e à distância. E era dessa forma que queria descobrir tudo que a Draco lhe agradava e dava prazer...

Sorriu, quando dedos longos e levemente frios tocaram seu pescoço e deslizaram até a gola de sua camisa passando a desabotoar pouco a pouco, assim como fizera com ele.

- Também quero te ver... – sorriu perante o olhar esverdeado.

Mas Draco não abriu totalmente sua camisa, apenas os dois primeiros botões. Com um impulso, se sentou, ficando frente a frente com Harry, seus lábios novamente próximos que era uma tortura não se beijarem. E foi o que Harry fez, diminuindo o curto espaço e selando suas bocas que só foram se separar para que o sonserino pudesse tirar sua camisa e capa por cima da cabeça e voltarem a se embriagarem um no outro, enquanto suas mãos passaram pelos ombros pálidos numa gostosa carícia e deslizaram pela extensão dos braços, levando consigo a capa e a camisa até caírem livres de seu dono.

Ambos se afastaram e se olharam de torso nu. Tão masculinamente iguais, porém bem diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Dessa vez foi Draco quem passeou com as mãos ao corpo do grifinório, percorrendo a definição de cada músculo até encontrar os mamilos, o qual tocou com prazer, vendo Harry fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Foi difícil recobrar o raciocínio, mas o membro de Harry o fez voltar a realidade, pulsando mais dolorosamente em sua prisão.

Inclinou-se e tornou a tomar a boca amante, enquanto seus dedos traçaram um caminho sinuoso até o cós da calça de Draco. Buscou o botão e o zíper, lutando com os próprios dedos trêmulos de ansiedade até conseguir abri-lo por completo.

Tocou com receio, mas de mão cheia, sentindo a virilidade escondida no tecido de algodão preto e sorriu, quando seu loiro gemeu dentro de sua boca. Isso bastou para perder qualquer dúvida que ainda restava. Levou as mãos novamente ao cós da calça e da boxer, abaixando o tecido pelo quadril estreito e sendo ajudado, quando Draco ergueu o corpo para que pudesse retirar as peças sem contra-tempo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas macias, até livra-la de tudo que a manchava, deixando-o listo da cabeça aos pés.

Malfoy fez o mesmo consigo, sem embaraço algum na hora de livrar-lhe da calça e da boxer. Seus sapatos e meias havia ele mesmo se adiantado em se livrar, enquanto Draco se intertia com sua peça íntima, para acabarem nus e se contemplando.

- Você é perfeito! – Harry admirou, mas logo se pôs um pouco sem graça. – Acho que você já ouviu muito isso...

- Acredite, você é o primeiro cara que me diz isso... – afagou os cabelos negros – E é a primeira vez que digo isso, Harry, você é maravilhoso.

Harry sorriu, um tanto desconfiado. - Nunca disse isso a alguém? Nem a uma garota?

- Nunca... Pode se sentir lisonjeado, pois você é o primeiro... – Draco fez com que se levantasse, segurou sua mão e o conduziu ao banheiro.

Enquanto o sonserino enchia a banheira, Harry o olhava fascinado. Ele era lindo, como sempre soube que seria, e queria que esse ser perfeito, como a pouco o elogiara, só tivesse os olhos para si, só o desejasse, o amasse e a mais ninguém no mundo.

Era um pensamento bem egoísta, mas ultimamente só teve pensamentos e desejos egoístas e mesquinhos, acabando por ser traiçoeiro com tudo e todos, apenas para conseguir ficar um pouco mais ao lado dele...

- Vem... – Draco o convidou, e ambos entraram na água aromática, juntos, de olhos nos olhos, pele contra pele.

Voltaram a se beijar, mais apaixonados, o medo e o constrangimento sumindo, não restando nada além de prazer e a certeza de que queriam mais e mais um ao outro.

Harry percebeu que mesmo não querendo, havia se influenciado pelo conceito e padrão da sociedade, tanto muggle como bruxa. Se constrangia pelo simples fato de pensar estar fazendo isso com um rapaz, talvez se fosse com uma garota não houvesse se envergonhado tanto.

Então se sentiu um idiota.

Se abraçou com mais força ao corpo do sonserino, sentindo a anatomia muscular de encontro a sua própria anatomia, e se sentiu bem.

Talvez antes pensasse como Rony, de que era uma opção sexual, mas estando tão próximo a Malfoy como estava agora, trocando beijos apaixonados, sentindo-se sem a barreira de roupas, via que nunca poderia ser uma simples escolha, era além... Muito além...

Nunca sentiria o que seu coração transbordava, por outro rapaz, nem por uma garota.

Era puro...

Sim, esta seria a palavra perfeita... Puro como os raios do sol, como o sorriso de uma criança, como o choro de um recém-nascido...

E nunca poderia se envergonhar de um sentimento como este...

Atraiu Draco de encontro a seu peito, espalhando beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, e sua mão acariciou cada trecho de pele por dentro da água, até tocar-lhe onde mais necessitava.

Os braços de Malfoy se aferraram em sua cintura, sua respiração ficando mais apressada e intensa, seu rosto corando e seus olhos se dilataram, mostrando luxuria e prazer.

Gemidos se misturaram quando começou a ser estimulado pela maciez dessa pele pálida, quando Draco passou a movimentar o quadril num vai e vem cadenciado.

Se agarraram mais apertado, como querendo se fundir num mesmo espaço, a respiração quente de Malfoy acariciando seu pescoço e a sua próxima, senão colada em seu ouvido, então aconteceu...

Seus corpos se convulsionaram num deleite supremo... Um pelo outro, um dando prazer ao outro... Se tocando, se acariciando, se sentindo...

E foi maravilhoso...

Draco foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e se aconchegar ao corpo de Harry que ao sentir esse movimento preguiçoso por parte de seu companheiro, abriu os olhos e o fitou. Ficaram se olhando sem pronunciarem uma única palavra, sabendo que foi bom para ambos e que não havia sinais de arrependimento nem de vergonha pelo que acabaram de fazer.

Dedos pálidos acariciaram sua bochecha para depois sentir novamente essa boca ousada, que sabia tanto insultar como beijar. E não necessitava uma resposta tão gratificante como esta.

- Hora de dormir... – o loiro lhe sussurrou após o beijo.

Sorriu e se deixou levar por Draco, saíram da banheira, se enxugaram sob o olhar do outro e de mãos dadas voltaram ao quarto.

Normalmente ficavam até mais tarde lendo um romance, mas depois dessa deliciosa experiência, seu corpo necessitava repouso e sabia que Draco precisava o mesmo.

Se deitaram juntos, como um casal, Harry não deixou de salientar isso, e se abraçaram, nus e satisfeitos. Entrelaçaram os braços e as pernas e caíram num sono tranqüilo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou como se houvesse recuperado todas as noites que passou insônia. Seu corpo estava tão relaxado que não quis abrir os olhos para se levantar e passar por mais um fatídico dia de aulas e encarar as pessoas.

Esse último pensamento o fez lembrar porque não queria encarar as pessoas, então se lembrou do que fez com Malfoy, do que sentiu e em como foi gostoso.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu num borrão foi a lareira ainda acesa. Estava deitado de lado e sentia alguém encostado em suas costas. Sorriu como um bobo, comprovando que não foi um sonho e que Draco ainda dormia abraçado a si, juntinhos e dividindo a mesma cama.

Esticou o braço e apalpou a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama, achando por fim seus óculos. Nem soube o que aconteceu com eles na noite passada, nem se havia largado na cama, no chão ou no banheiro, mas pelo visto, alguém fez questão de acha-los e o colocar num lugar próprio, para que pudesse pegá-lo quando acordasse.

- Bom dia... – a voz rouca e arrastada lhe deu um gostoso arrepio.

Girou o corpo para poder ver seu companheiro e amante. Draco o recebeu com um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

- Dia... – se espreguiçou, ainda nos braços do sonserino – Estava acordado faz tempo?

- Um pouco... Estava te vendo dormir...

Harry sorriu ainda mais, jogando o corpo sobre de Draco, aprisionando-o prazerosamente debaixo de si e o beijando devidamente na boca. Se afastou um pouco e olhou pra baixo, constatando que ainda estavam nus e riu perversamente.

- Que foi? – o loiro inquiriu, curioso.

- Acho que estou ficando adepto ao naturalismo.

- O que é naturalismo? – ficou ainda mais confuso.

- Pessoas que vivem sem um mínimo pedaço de tecido a encobrir o corpo...

Dessa vez Malfoy riu, uma risada gostosa como nunca vira antes. E era incrível e lindo.

- Seu pervertido! Não conhecia esse seu lado Harry.

O moreno alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – Queria te ver preparando um drink, dançando, saboreando uma banana... Bem ao estilo natural, sem roupa alguma...

- Hum... – Draco mordeu o lábio inferior – Posso pensar no seu caso e te conceder esses desejos pérfidos...

- Agora? – o moreno lhe salpicou alguns beijos pelo pescoço, esperançoso.

- Agora não... Estamos atrasados.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou pender a cabeça. Maldito horário escolar.

Realmente estavam atrasados e tiveram de se apreçar, tomaram uma ducha rápida, vestiram-se com os respectivos uniformes e tentaram sair pela passagem secreta, coisa que demorou uns quinze minutos, pois o corredor onde ficava o quadro estava bem movimentado aquela horário.

Quando finalmente tiveram a oportunidade de saírem pelo retrato, Harry quis ir diretamente a sala de aula, mas Draco o impediu.

- Vamos ao Salão Principal, quero pegar pelo menos uma maçã para comer.

- Certo, estou precisando de um suco de abóbora.

Correram de mãos dadas, Harry equilibrando a mochila no ombro e Draco manejando os materiais no outro braço.

Quando chegaram á porta, o sonserino parou abruptamente, fazendo com que Harry sofresse um enorme puxão no braço e quase caísse de costas.

O moreno o olhou com certo nervosismo, ficando ainda pior ao deparar-se com um Malfoy se recompondo perfeitamente, alinhando as vestes e arrumando o cabelo platinado. Rodou os olhos e esperou impaciente enquanto massageava o ombro dolorido.

Ao entrarem, ficaram surpresos em ver que todos ainda estavam ali.

Se soltaram as mãos e cada um seguiu para sua mesa.

Harry se sentou um pouco incomodado, vendo que seu lugar ainda permanecia o mesmo, entre Rony e Neville, este último o recebeu com um baixo "Bom Dia" o qual retribuiu num sorriso.

Já para Malfoy, não foi o mesmo. Seu lugar estava ocupado por Millicent e o espaço vago que poderia se sentar, ficou entre Pansy e Nott. Olhou ao sonserino com arrogância e foi recebido por um sorriso cínico. Tivera de se sentar ali mesmo contra a vontade.

Vendo que todos estavam presentes, Dumbledore se levantou, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Bem... Vejo que agora estão todos presentes. – sorriu, estranhamente sem aquele brilho de sempre. – Gostaria de anunciar a todos, uma nova regra criada pelos professores e que foi bastante discutida e votada, para que não haja injustiças... E a maioria dos votos foi, aderir a uma nova norma entre os monitores. – um burburinho se iniciou, mas logo foi interrompido quando McGonagall bateu a colher em seu cálice, produzindo um som de alerta. Dumbledore a olhou e agradeceu num gesto de cabeça, voltando para o comunicado. – Não haverá mais quartos individuais para os monitores, apenas permanecerá o banheiro comunitário que somente os monitores receberão as senhas. Não haverá mais ronda individual, e sim em dupla, com representantes de Casas diferentes...

Nessa hora, Harry soube o motivo dessas mudanças. Olhou ao outro lado do salão, para Malfoy, que mantinha a expressão imutável e indecifrável.

E mais uma vez, Harry Potter modificava normas que perduravam séculos seguindo imutáveis...

E quis gritar de raiva e tristeza...

* * *

**N/A:** demorei, mas estou tentando atualizar o quanto antes. Sinto a todos que me deixaram reviews e não respondi, mas eu apenas respondo aqui, pois tempo em responder um por um, pela reply fica mais difícil.

**Agradecimentos a:** **Nicolle Snape** – Olá, sim, uma continuação, um pouco demorada nas atualizações, mas pretendo manter um ritmo de postagem. Espero que goste tanto quanto O Mensageiro! **Fabi** – Olá, que bom que gostou dessa continuação, tentarei manter o clima Angst que fiz na outra e espero que te agrade bastante. **Mewis Slytherin** – Olá, demorei muito nessa continuação, espero que me perdoe, sim, novos problemas estão surgindo na vida dos dois, e muita angst também. Espero que acompanhe sempre. **Mel Deep Dark** – Olá, obrigada pelas palavras, me emocionaram e fico tão feliz que goste do que escrevo, espero que goste dessa continuação também. Sei que tem muito erro gramatical, mas ainda não tenho uma beta (alguém se habilita a agüentar essa escritora biruta?) enfim, agradeço também seu comentário em Espelho D'água, quando li, até chorei, juro que chorei, de emoção por palavras tão maravilhosas! Obrigada mesmo, e eu estou escrevendo uma fic dedicada a vc, ainda está em produção, mas é Angst/Drama, bem como vc gosta. Bjs! **Srta Kinomoto **– Olá, demorei, mas enfim uma continuação, espero que acompanhe sempre, mesmo com a minha demora. Bem, deu pra perceber como foi a reação do Rony e da Hermione, só falta agora a convivência entre eles. **Hermione Seixas** – Olá, acho que deu pra perceber um pouco o que acontecerá entre os amigos inseparáveis, espero que acompanhe o decorrer dos acontecimentos. Bjs! **Sam Crane** – Olá, obrigada pelas palavras, fazia tempo que não respondia um comentário seu. Logo vou atualizar Caminho do Coração, mas por enquanto, espero que se divirta com esta fic. Bjs! **Clara dos Anjos** – Olá, obrigada pelo comentário! **Hanna Snape** – Olá, infelizmente demorei uma década, mas agora que terminei minha outra fic, pegarei firme em atualizar esta aqui. **Dona Jeh** – Olá, obrigada pelo comentário, espero que acompanhe sempre. **SyP.** – Olá, agradeço o comentário, espero que acompanhe mesmo eu demorando esse absurdo em atualizar! **Amanda Poirot** – Olá, obrigada! Demorei, mas espero que não desista em acompanhar! E espero que curta assim como na outra! Bjs! **Lilly W Malfoy** – Olá, obrigada pelo comentário, atualização será uma prioridade nessa fic, até o fim. Bjs! **Sarih** – Olá, sim, sim, continuarei, ela estava meio reclusa, assim como as minhas outras fics, mas por falta de tempo mesmo. Vou atualiza-la agora até o fim, espero que goste!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande beijo! E até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Parte 3

**Título: Mensagens ao Mar**

* * *

**Parte 3**

Draco não teve mais um quarto individual...

Harry não poderia mais passar com ele os únicos momentos do dia a que apreciava com a vida...

Draco não podia mais alegrar a Murta...

Harry não poderia mais se encantar com suas magias nessas horas...

Draco manteve-se inexpressivo durante todo o tempo, enquanto via que suas coisas eram transportadas para o dormitório coletivo do sétimo ano...

Harry permaneceu esse tempo em sua Sala Comunal, obrigado por McGonagall a não deixar a Torre da Grifinória...

Draco olhou ao seu novo ambiente, sem privacidade, e passou os dedos pela capa do livro que lia junto com Harry, ironicamente _Romeu e Julieta de Shakespear_. E em seu rosto inexpressivo surgiu um triste sorriso...

Harry olhava pela janela, ignorando a todos que estavam ao seu redor. Passou os dedos pelo vidro frio, recordando-se do calor e do conforto da cama que dividiam na masmorra, quando liam juntos e não teve vontade de sorrir...

Draco sabia que o tempo que passariam juntos seria curto e quase impossível...

Harry segurava as lágrimas ao se imaginarem tão distantes, sendo que mal começaram a ficarem próximos...

E ambos chegaram ao consenso de que o amor que sentiam era uma provação árdua...

Que a maioria estava contra e colaboravam que se findassem...

E que os poucos que apoiavam eram tão coagidos em se manifestarem, que não tinham suporte suficiente...

Mas nunca desistiriam daquilo que queriam e acreditavam...

Nas aulas, passaram a se sentarem juntos, até o dia em que os professores começaram a exigir que se sentassem afastados. Os trabalhos em dupla nunca mais foram deixados por conta dos alunos e sim, ordenados pelos tutores.

O que antes sempre acontecia, em quererem deixa-los sempre juntos e se desafiando, agora passou ao oposto absoluto, tão afastados que mal conseguiam se olharem em aula.

E quando seus olhos por milagre se encontravam num desses momentos, passando tanto carinho, compreensão e apoio... Eles renovavam as forças e as esperanças, passando a agüentarem cada obstáculo que eram imposto em seus caminhos.

E nada mais importava além de tentarem se aproximar novamente... Vencendo essa barreira estabelecida sem consentimento de ambos e uma nova rotina começou em suas vidas.

As cartas de amor voltaram a serem escritas...

De Harry para seu amado Draco...

De Draco para seu eterno Harry...

E o que antes diziam ao ouvido um do outro, passou a ser registrado em pergaminho e tinta, sendo entregues noite após noite, expressando suas frustrações e anseios...

Saudade e desejo...

E foi uma dessas cartas que Harry recebeu, ao abrir a janela que ficava perto de sua cama. Edwirges voou em sua direção, com toda sua beleza branca com manchinhas pretas, e pousou no parapeito da janela, frente ao dono e destinatário e lhe estendeu a pata.

Com um inevitável sorriso, o grifinório retirou o pergaminho lacrado e afagou as plumas de sua coruja, sabendo que instantes antes quem afagara-lhe as penas foi Malfoy, no Corujal, para que lhe prendesse a carta para que lhe entregasse com segurança.

Viu como ela alçou vôo novamente e se foi. Então fechou a janela, lançando um ansioso olhar ao papel levemente esverdeado.

Sentou em sua cama e rompeu o lacre do pergaminho, vendo aparecer diante seus olhos, a letra inconfundível de Malfoy, conforme abria com cuidado para não rasgar.

_Harry,_

_Sinto-me mais perdido do que antes..._

_Sem você aqui comigo, é como se eu perdi a noção do tempo..._

_A rosa-dos-ventos¹ roda desgovernada em meu peito e pareço estar ficando louco..._

_Preciso de teu toque para que me mostre o caminho novamente..._

_Preciso dos teus olhos para que me desvende o desconhecido..._

_De cada carícia que me oferecia, como um alimento rico em paixão..._

_Preciso te ver ainda hoje..._

_Ou amanhecerei como um aventureiro perdido no mar..._

_Sem água pura para beber... (Teus beijos)..._

_E morrerei na praia deserta... (Minha vida sem a interferência da tua)..._

_Entre as areias brancas e esquecidas... (Afogado em meus próprios alentos)..._

_Socorra-me, te peço..._

_Imploro de coração nas mãos... Cheio de saudade..._

_Onde as estrelas podem ser vistas..._

_Tão longe do nosso alcance..._

_Sem estar perto das nuvens..._

_Mas rodeado de cores e perfume..._

_Em seu recanto secreto..._

_Onde poderei tocar-te..._

_Só você e eu... E o que sentimos aqui dentro..._

_Te espero..._

_D._

Harry mordeu o canto da boca, sem saber exatamente o que sentia. Era euforia misturada com felicidade, emoção e tristeza...

E a única coisa que tinha certeza, era que iria, pois também estava morrendo sem poder senti-lo, olhá-lo e amá-lo...

Não importava se seria pego, se levaria sua pior detenção ou se fosse morto no instante seguinte... Apenas queria resgatar seu amor... Assim como ele bem pedira, e não tardaria...

Levantou-se às pressas, abriu seu malão onde guardou a carta junto com as outras, bem enfeitiçadas para que nada nem ninguém pudessem toma-las ou danifica-las. Colheu sua capa e a Firebolt e foi direto à janela, abrindo-a como fizera para que Edwirges pudesse lhe entregar a mensagem de Malfoy.

Apoiou no parapeito e olhou para baixo, constatando que era bem alto. Mas não se intimidou. Passou as pernas para o lado de fora, se equilibrando perigosamente numa estreita madeira que reforçava a construção abaixo da janela e com uma das mãos firmemente agarrada ao parapeito, ergueu a outra com a vassoura. Fez o impossível para conseguir posiciona-la entre as pernas e se soltou com determinação.

Seu corpo caiu apenas alguns metros para depois pairar suavemente junto com a vassoura até alcançar o chão, tomando o cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém.

Quando alcançou o solo, abraçou a Firebolt e se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade, se apressando pelo jardim de Hogwarts.

Sabia perfeitamente onde Draco marcara o encontro e sorria por dessa forma saber que ele não esquecera qual o seu cantinho mais querido de toda Hogwarts.

Quando se aproximava daquele mesmo banco de pedra, que ficava perto do campo de Quadribol e escondido das vistas de todos, onde passou horas iludindo-se por se enamorar desse sonserino, deixou que a capa lhe caísse pelos ombros e perdia o fôlego de tanta pressa e ansiedade.

E entre as sombras que encobriam aquela parte, pôde sem dúvida, reconhecer o brilho de um cabelo platinado e de um olhar, quando Malfoy se afastou da parede do castelo e se pôs frente ao banco, olhando-o com um sorriso.

Deteve-se por um momento, vendo em como ele era maravilhoso, mesmo encoberto pelas sombras... A postura elegante, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a suave inclinação do quadril e os lábios...

Sorrindo para si...

E sorriu como nunca havia sorrido antes...

E largando tudo que trazia, lançou-se aos braços dele, apertando-o entre os seus... E buscou aquela boca com desespero, matando a saudade e tentando por hora se esquecer de tudo que acontecia...

E se esquecer de tudo foi mais fácil do que poderia supor...

Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo esguio, sentindo o calor por sobre o tecido até firmar em sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto e com passos vacilantes o fez regredir até ser prensado contra a parede e aprofundou o beijo.

Essas trocas de carinhos pareciam infinitas, o tempo não existia para nenhum deles, nem o perigo em serem pegos por alguém.

Enamorar-se era assim... Não temer a nada nem a ninguém, apenas dispostos a consumirem-se, como faziam nesse exato momento.

Draco gemeu entre o beijo, sentindo-se mais quente e mais disposto a se entregar. Não saberia onde nem quando, mas sabia que a Harry, se entregaria de corpo e alma, assim como não duvidava que o moreno sentia o mesmo e igualmente estava disposto a se entregar.

* * *

Dumbledore olhava para a janela de modo pensativo e sem a alegria de sempre. Suspirou, negando com a cabeça em sinal de pesar. 

- Algum problema Albus? – MacGonagall lhe inquiriu, assim que entrou ao escritório e o encontrou daquela forma nada comum.

- Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, eu suponho... – o velho lhe dirigiu a mirada.

A professora de Trasmutação espremeu os lábios finos se tornando mais austera que antes. – Estamos fazendo o correto Albus, aqueles meninos não podem ficar juntos e pronto.

- E pronto... – o diretor repetiu, analisando as palavras de Minerva. – Você soa como se fosse simples demais, não acha?

- É simples, no ponto de vista comum – ela se defendeu, se sentando numa das cadeiras logo à frente da mesa do diretor.

- O amor é tão complexo por ser simples demais... – Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. – Temo por eles e é por isso que tomei essa decisão tão cruel... – sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para a professora a sua frente.

- É o melhor Albus.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não deixa de me sobrecarregar a culpa... Só espero que Harry me perdoe algum dia...

- Ele terá que entender – ela voltou a espremer os lábios, tornando sua boca algo mais fina e severa.

- Para protege-los pagarei um preço e assim será... – então, erguendo-se de sua cadeira, caminhou até a janela, com os braços cruzados a suas costas. Seus olhos se estenderam até um canto do castelo e suspirou num vago sorriso ao ver dois fugidios rapazes que quebravam as regras. Voltou a se afastar da janela e retornou à sua mesa com o característico brilho no olhar – Aceita um caramelo Minerva?

MacGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo assombrado, sem realmente entender o que se passava na mente desse velho mago.

- Sabe Albus... – ela começou, de modo insegura e um tanto desgostosa. – Desejo de coração que quando Harry Potter envelhecer, não se torne como você.

O diretor riu. – E eu espero que num futuro distante, Hermione Granger não se torne como você, minha cara Minerva. Tão austera e racional...

* * *

Harry amanheceu o dia seguinte mais alegre e bem disposto a enfrentar a todos do que no dia anterior. 

Se vestia para descer e tomar o café da manhã, quando Rony lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Te vejo melhor Harry – começou sem saber direito se era certo ou não, conversar com ele.

O moreno parou de abotoar a camisa e lançou um olhar indescritível ao melhor amigo, que reteve a respiração, esperando por alguma patada.

- E... Por que está falando comigo agora, se até ontem, você apenas me olhava como se eu fosse de dar pena? – tentou manter a voz e a expressão neutra e aguardou por uma resposta.

- Para não te aborrecer, visto que acabei por falar besteira ao Malfoy – coçou o nariz, um pouco nervoso pelo assunto – Resolvi deixar você em paz até se acalmar para depois tentar conversar com você.

Harry sorriu. – Me fez falta sabia? Estou precisando de um amigo...

- Sério? – Rony arregalou os olhos e se sentou na cama de Harry. – Sinto por isso, mas eu não sei como reagir a algo desse tipo.

- Tudo bem, apenas não me vire as costas ok?

- Nem em sonho! – o ruivo ergueu as mãos, depois sorriu, abraçando ao amigo.

- Ótimo... – Harry sussurrou, sentindo-se com mais disposição que antes.

Desceram numa conversa casual, como antigamente e finalmente Harry sorria. Ao chegarem ao Salão Comunal, encontraram com Hermione, que os aguardava.

- Como está Harry? – ela lhe perguntou, como a mesma Hermione maternal de sempre, e isso fez com que Harry se sentisse estranho e desconfortável.

- Melhor... – se limitou a dizer, afastando-se um pouco da amiga e indo direto ao Grande Salão.

Hermione franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça, pela atitude do moreno. Olhou a Rony com um olhar de interrogação e o ruivo apenas deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder.

Assim, os três seguiram para o café da manhã, sem muita conversa.

- Vai dar tudo certo... – Neville murmurou a Harry, quando este se sentou a seu lado, como de costume.

- Obrigado. – não pôde deixar de sorrir ao tímido rapaz. Depois, lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina e viu que Draco discutia em tom baixo com Nott, parecia muito molestado com o outro sonserino.

Apertou as mãos contra a borda da mesa, querendo atravessar o salão e entrar na discussão, mas sabia que Draco não permitiria e ficaria zangado se ousasse a fazer isso. O único que pôde foi suspirar profundamente, tentando se esquecer por hora dessa cena. Quando pudesse perguntaria ao loiro sobre o que falavam.

- Harry, por que está me evitando? Foi pelo que eu te disse? – Hermione não agüentou a antipatia do amigo.

- O que você acha Mione? – foi sua resposta.

- Eu só disse-

- Disse o que acha? – Harry a cortou, de modo magoado – Não se escolhe de quem a gente gosta! Não posso simplesmente chegar e apontar pra alguém e dizer eu quero aquele! E não tem como arrancar um sentimento! Você é tão cética que tudo precisa de uma explicação teórica, não há como explicar o que sinto.

- Eu só disse o que todo mundo diz, o que todo mundo confirma e o que os especialistas na área apontaram como sendo fato – ela voltou a se pronunciar, um pouco alterada.

- Eu sou mais sentimental que racional Mione! – Harry se exasperou – Não acredito que o sentimento, o amor é apenas do corpo e do cérebro, como você afirma. Eu acredito que tenho uma alma e é a alma que sente, que suspira, que sorri ou chora e não meramente o corpo! O amor que sinto pelo Draco está no adjetivo chamado coração e não no órgão que bombeia o sangue. Você entende tudo, por que não entenderia isso? É subjetivo demais para sua mente racional?

Sentindo-se frustrado, levantou-se, sem um pingo de fome e deixou o salão, sem notar que todos estavam em silêncio prestando atenção ao que dizia, incluindo um sonserino loiro que lhe manteve a mirada até que desaparecesse pela porta.

Draco se ergueu calmamente e dirigindo um olhar de desprezo a todos, foi atrás de Harry, para tentar acalma-lo.

Dumbledore era o único que comia, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, enquanto Minerva estava pasma e Snape encarava seu chá como se nunca mais conseguiria beber.

Hermione ficou um tempo encarando sua comida antes de levantar e sair dali. Rony tentou chamá-la, mas ela não deu caso e desapareceu sabe-se lá pra onde. No fim, o trio inseparável estava se desfazendo, para sorriso de Nott, que apreciava a cena com deleite.

* * *

Uma mão pálida deteve a fuga de Harry, o puxando para si e o abraçando apertado de oncontro ao peito. 

Harry não agüentou e se agarrou às roupas de Malfoy, enfiando o rosto contra o pescoço branco e começou a soluçar. Odiava discutir com as pessoas, ainda mais quando essas pessoas eram seus melhores amigos.

Desejou tanto esse relacionamento que podia chamar namoro. Desejou tanto estar nos braços de Malfoy, assim como estava agora, mas não esperava que junto viessem essas tristezas.

Por que todos tinham que estar contra a algo tão bom? Se ao menos estivesse fazendo algo de errado, de ruim ou que ferisse alguém ainda entendia, mas isso, não conseguia entender mesmo que se esforçasse.

Draco por sua vez apenas ficou assim, afagando o cabelo negro e rebelde, sentindo-o tremer em seu abraço. Era irônico saber que o Salvador do Mundo era tão frágil e emotivo a ponto de se entregar ao pranto por uma simples discussão.

- Harry... – finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sentindo que o grifinório se acalmava. – Dê um tempo a Granger. Ela é muggle, seus pais não possuem dom mágico e é filha única...

- Como sabe disso? – sussurrou de encontro à pele pálida e sorriu um pouco, ao sentir Malfoy estremecer pelo contato quente de seu hálito nessa área sensível.

- Sou um sonserino lembra? – sorriu, ao sentir um leve beijo em seu pescoço. – Granger sempre foi de criticar, pois é de seu caráter ser racional e verdadeira, expressando suas opiniões doa a quem doer, mas ela não é uma corvinal, e se está na Casa dos leões, é porque ela tem sentimento e múltiplas visões. Ela não é totalmente cética e individualista, vendo tudo pelo ponto de vista científico como se fosse uma pesquisa que não se pode se envolver no meio. Ela é racional e crítica, mas sabe se colocar no lugar das pessoas.

Harry abraçou a Draco pela cintura, sentindo-se estranhamente patético com sua atitude estourada e impulsiva. Parecia que Malfoy era mais amigo de Hermione do que ele próprio.

- Tem razão... Acho que me excedi com ela...

- Vocês leões são fáceis de irritar, não são como nós sonserinos, frio e calculista até quando se trata do que sentimos – Draco tomou o rosto do moreno e o fitou nos olhos, vendo-se refletido naquelas duas esmeraldas. – Haja o que houver, lembre-se que eu te amo...

Antes que Harry pudesse registrar essas últimas palavras, Malfoy já havia o soltado e se afastava com os demais alunos que deixavam o Grande Salão, se perdendo entre a multidão.

Ficou ali parado, sentindo-se estranho e sem saber o que pensar sobre aquelas palavras, até que Rony lhe puxou pela manga da blusa.

- Vamos Harry, ou chegaremos atrasados à aula.

Não respondeu, pois sentia-se mal ao invés de sentir-se bem por aquela declaração tão rápida. Caminhava por impulso, sendo guiado por Rony e por Neville, mas o que lhe dominava a mente eram os olhos de Draco...

Tristes como um dia cinzento...

Piscou confuso, tentando esquecer essa impressão que tivera de Malfoy, quando seus olhos captaram uma garota, que o observava fixamente.

Susan Bones.

Ela suspendia sua mirada até que cruzou com ela e a ouviu sussurrar com um infinito desprezo na voz e uma alegria cruel nos olhos.

- Você o tirou de mim... Eu o tirarei de você...

* * *

Após as aulas, Hermione se enfiou na biblioteca, passando a buscar algo entre os livros. 

Estava frustrada e a culpa lhe pesava a consciência. Assim que encontrou o que queria, foi se sentar numa das mesas mais afastadas e que ninguém a pudesse ver.

Abriu o livro no final e buscou no índice - relacionamentos amorosos no decorrer dos séculos.

Folheou na página correspondente e passou a ler com atenção, mas logo voltou ao índice.

Não é isso que eu quero... – ela resmungou, procurando algo mais específico. – As múltiplas faces do amor.

Acostumada aos livros, seus dedos passaram rapidamente pelas folhas e seus olhos já memorizados avistaram com facilidade a página, abrindo o livro e começando a ler com atenção.

_"No mundo antigo, o relacionamento homossexual sempre foi tratado com naturalidade. Tanto como troca de conhecimentos, entre os filósofos e seus discípulos, como na guerra e na corte"._

Suspirou, voltando ao índice.

Depois de quase duas hora lendo vários temas sobre o assunto e histórias e mitos relacionados, Hermione acabou desistindo. Fechou o livro e deixou a biblioteca.

Quando se dirigia ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, avistou um certo loiro arrogante, andando sozinho por um dos corredores que levava à sala de reuniões dos monitores.

Pensou consigo. Qual a melhor maneira de entender o que não compreendia? Livros não eram o que buscava, então, a melhor forma, era ouvir com atenção e abrir seus horizontes, através de relatos vivenciados por aqueles que ela considerava.

Entrou assim que Malfoy e se sentou a seu lado, prestando atenção à McGonagall.

- Vejo que estão todos aqui – a professora vagou os olhos por cada um. – Foram sorteados os pares que farão ronda nessa semana e eis como ficaram – ela passou o relatório a cada um. – Todas as semanas acontecerão novo sorteio e as duplas serão constantemente trocadas.

Todos consentiram e procuraram seu correspondente acompanhante e os determinados dias. Hermione sorriu, vendo que tivera a sorte de fazer dupla com Malfoy essa noite, enquanto o sonserino torceu os lábios, em desagrado.

- Te espero perto da Torre da Grifinória, tudo bem? – o loiro dignou-se a falar, para surpresa de Granger.

Malfoy poderia ser tudo, mas nunca faltava com o cavalheirismo. Sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

Essa noite teria uma longa conversa a respeito de relacionamentos, opiniões e Harry Potter, com a pessoa que jamais imaginou conversar algum dia.

Não parecia ser algo ruim, muito pelo contrário, Malfoy sempre foi um dos alunos mais capacitados e originais que conhecia, por assim dizer, pelos comentários de professores e demais colegas de aula.

Admitia a si mesma e a quem lhe perguntasse. Depois das palavras de Harry, enxergou o quanto estava sendo superficial e extremamente seca, acabando por aderir tanto aos renomados autores e pesquisadores que acabou por introduzir essa forma de raciocinar em sua vida emotiva e que compartilhava com os amigos. Acabou por não ver com seus verdadeiros olhos e muito menos julgou os sentimentos do melhor amigo pesando nas balanças suas próprias opiniões em relação às emoções.

Teria que se redimir, mas primeiramente, teria que entender.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem a demora. Espero que tenham gostado. 

**¹**Rosa-dos-ventos seria a bússola com os ponteiros de direção norte, sul, leste e oeste. Melhor dizendo, seria aquela bússola que os fazendeiros (norte-americanos eu acho) colocam sobre o telhado da casa, feito de madeira ou ferro e que apontam as direções, girando com o vento.

**Agradecimentos a: Fabi** – olá, obrigada pelas palavras, espero que continue acompanhando. Mensagens ao Mar já está terminando, ela é curtinha. Bjs! ;) **Sam Crane** – olá, o Dumb. tem seus motivos e logo esclarecerei, e Rony apoiou da sua maneira desengonçada :) Hermione como pôde constatar, está começando a aceitar. E o caso Nott, tbm será esclarecido. Obrigada pelo review! Bjs! ;) **Felton Blackthorn** – olá, obrigada por mais este review! Eu quis fazer a Hermione com aquela característica sincera demais que fere, como no começo, quando eles se conheceram e ela se mostrou crítica, mas com a capacidade de voltar atrás e refletir por si mesma e com seus olhos, sem teorias ou opiniões alheias, como eu acho que fariam os grifinórios. Bjs! ;) **Mira-chan** – olá, brigada pelo coment enorme (eu amei!) e pelas palavras! O caso da Hermione, não foi bem intolerante (leia a reposta da Felton Blackthorn que eu explico o que quis passar), ela foi sincera e crítica, uma de suas características, equivocou-se, pois mesmo sendo a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, comete erros, mas pode reconsiderar. Quanto ao Ron, eu acho que ele tem muitos preconceitos e não entende muitos as pessoas, mesmo querendo, mas eu quis mostrar que se tratando de amizade, ele é o mais fiel dos três, que cabeceia, mas se matem do lado. Eu o vejo como o pilar dos três, por mais que a maioria julgue o contrário. O Harry é altruísta e prefere proteger e salvar, o Ron é o que segura as barras, o que cai de cabeça mesmo não sabendo o motivo e a Mione é a que pensa, pondera e apóia nas principais decisões. E sobre o Dumb ele tem seus motivos, como deu pra perceber nesse chap e que será esclarecido. E sim, o Ron e o Harry voltaram a ser amigos nesse chap :) E sobre o Nott... Depois vc saberá o que é que ele tanto quer com o Draco XP (sou má! Muito má!). gostei da sugestão em colocar o Remus, eu não ia, mas já que vc deu essa idéia, farei com que ele apareça, mesmo que seja pra mostrar ao Harry que ele apóa! E sobre o coment, eu A–DO-RE-I Bjs! ;)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Parte 4

**Título: Mensagens ao Mar**

**Beta:** Bibis Black

**Observação:** contém spoillers do sexto livro.

**Nota: **resolvi por ser essa a última parte da fic, então ela será longa como podem notar. Espero que esclareça as dúvidas e as situações que deixei pendente até então. Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam nessa fanfiction e principalmente àqueles que me deixaram comentários desde O Mensageiro.

Para quem pediu amigos para o Draco, aqui eu estou explicando muitas coisas e só não me aprofundei na vida do loiro para não entregar o final. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Parte 4**

Como dito, assim que Hermione deixou o Salão Comunal e baixou as escadas para a ronda de monitores, encontrou um Draco Malfoy a aguardando tranqüilamente encostado na parede do corredor, com os olhos fechados e provavelmente pensando.

A primeira coisa que fez foi observa-lo, coisa que nunca chegou a se ater em fazer antes.

Malfoy era, sem dúvida alguma, muito atraente e bonito. Tinha um ar sensual e inspirava paixões. Não era à toa que muitas garotas se derretiam quando ele passava pelos corredores com seu ar imponente, perfeito e convencido.

Mas isso não explicava o que Harry, um rapaz tão bonito e viril como esse sonserino, viu de tão fascinante.

Malfoy não era como uma garota, longe disso, sua postura e seu porte o tornava um símbolo sexual com muitos dotes incontestáveis. De aparência física, até ela o enquadrava na lista dos mais belos estudantes das últimas décadas em Hogwarts, isso porque já havia visto todos os livros oficiais dos formandos desde a época em que Severus Snape era um estudante.

O fato era que estava descartada a possibilidade de Harry levar em consideração essas coisas e muito menos pensar como uma garota, ou então, ele já estaria gostando de Malfoy desde o quinto ano, quando as feições do loiro deixaram de ser infantis para tomar um matiz mais maduro e definido.

Não. Tinha certeza que Harry não gostava de Malfoy nessa época, e que foi se apaixonar por ele fazia poucos meses.

- Está me analisando... – a voz de Malfoy pareceu mais tolerável do que pensou – Não gosto muito quando as pessoas tentam me deduzir.

- Estava tentando saber o que Harry viu em você, mas acho que nunca saberei vendo por fora – com determinação desceu os últimos degraus que faltavam e parando frente a frente a Malfoy, lhe apontou no peito. – Então quero saber o que ele viu aí dentro.

Draco sorriu de canto pendendo a cabeça para o lado e sem se desviar dos olhos da garota. – Você é bem direta, acho que é por isso que eu te aturo.

- Isso foi um elogio? – Granger riu um pouco, passando a caminhar pelo corredor, afinal, estava cumprindo com suas obrigações.

- Leve da forma que achar melhor...

- Isso foi um elogio – declarou solene antes de mudar de assunto. – Precisamos percorrer o primeiro e o segundo andar.

Draco parou de caminhar sendo logo notado por Hermione que também cessou os passos e girou para trás, para saber por que exatamente. O sonserino parecia analisa-la por sua vez.

- O que foi?

- Você está sendo complacente por qual motivo? – ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

Isso fez Hermione sorrir discretamente. Malfoy sempre seria minucioso e precavido, era um instinto que sempre notara nele.

- Conversar. Quero conversar com você.

- A respeito do Harry eu suponho – estreitou os olhos.

- Exatamente. – ela suspirou. – Ele é como um irmão mais novo. Me dói feri-lo e eu... Eu...

- Você o feriu sem pensar porque estava mais preocupada em não deixa-lo fazer uma grande bobagem que saísse machucado no final – Draco completou sem alterar a forma que falava, mantendo-se neutro e um pouco desgostoso pelo assunto.

- É. – Granger manteve o olhar nesse loiro, desconhecendo o Draco Malfoy que conhecia em todos esses anos.

O silêncio fez o ambiente ficar ainda mais tenso. Ninguém se atrevia a falar, até que o sonserino quebrou o silencio, lançando um olhar ao Salão Principal onde precisariam fazer a ronda.

- Pelo Harry – Hermione lhe dedicou um olhar inquiridor, numa pergunta muda para entender direito o significado dessas duas palavras. – O salão está vazio, podemos conversar nele sem que os outros monitores nos interrompa já que a vistoria dessa parte do castelo cabe a nós.

E ali estava a resposta. Malfoy deixaria de lado seu orgulho e sua superioridade para conversar amigavelmente (ou o mais próximo a isso), com uma grifinória e de sangue impuro como ele mesmo fazia questão de grifar - por Harry.

Era uma proposta única, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria uma audiência particular e sem hostilidade por parte desse loiro durante o resto da vida, mas eram monitores e precisavam cumprir com o regulamento. Estava confusa, dividida entre a amizade e o dever.

Por um lado queria corrigir o que fizera magoando a Harry e ali estava a tentadora oferta vinda diretamente da boca de Malfoy, por outro, tinha as normas, a responsabilidade e o dever de um cargo que mereceu por mérito.

Draco manteve silêncio, deduzindo o que se passava na mente da garota. Ela levava as normas ao pé da letra, ou talvez nem tanto assim. Notou isso quando Granger o olhou nos olhos com uma indescritível determinação.

- Por hoje, esquecerei os deveres de monitora. Acho que a amizade é muito mais importante que o resto – declarou por fim, entrando no Grande Salão e sendo acompanhada por um divertido Malfoy.

Assim que adentraram pelas portas, a figura entristecida e cabisbaixa da Murta foi a primeira coisa que Hermione notou. O fantasma estava sentado sobre a mesa dos professores e fitando desolada ao piso, como se fosse de suma importância. E isso era uma surpresa, pois o fantasma da garota só rondava os banheiros e poucas vezes se aventurou por um que não fosse o seu preferido, no final do corredor.

Draco sorriu com certa pena da pobre menina, que de tão imersa em suas lamentações, mal notou que estavam ali. Caminhou decidido, passando ao lado de uma ainda mais confusa Hermione e parou frente à Murta.

Quando a chorona garota notou um par inconfundível de sapatos em seu campo de visão, ergueu a cabeça e sorriu maravilhada dando um salto de seu acento e rodeando ansiosamente ao rapaz.

- Menino bonito veio falar com a Murta! – se agitou nervosamente antes de parar frente a Malfoy e perguntar – Está zangado comigo? Por eu ter dito ao moreno de olhos verdes que você estava triste?

- Não estou zangado – negou com a cabeça, mantendo os braços para trás segurando a varinha.

Hermione via tudo com muita surpresa e diversão.

- Então... Por que não veio mais? – soou magoada e entristecida – Pensei que esqueceu da Murta como todos os outros...

Granger parou de sorrir, notando pela primeira vez como aquele fantasma sentia-se solitário e desprezado. E o que se sucedeu, lhe deu a certeza do porquê Harry se enamorou por Malfoy.

- Estou tendo problemas e não pude vir.

- Fará magia para a Murta? – bateu palmas, ansiosa em ver mais feitiços.

- Hoje não, mas na próxima vez que eu fizer ronda com a monitora Granger – camuflou um sorriso assim que a Murta esticou o pescoço para encarar a castanha.

Hermione franziu o cenho, um pouco incomodada quando o fantasma se aproximou de si e a analisou de perto, com interesse.

- Lembro de você, chorando no banheiro... – sussurrou, encostando as pontas dos dedos no cabelo acastanhado e cheio, como se pudesse tocar nos fios. – Nunca entendi porque uma garota tão linda e com dois grandes amigos, estava chorando num banheiro abandonado... – depois se afastou num longo suspiro, voltando para perto de Malfoy, mas com o olhar vago, como se pensasse seriamente no que dizia. – Amigos que arriscaram as vidas sem se importar com nada, apenas porque você estava em perigo e que certamente não se importariam em te salvar, se você não fosse assim como é, mas fosse esquisita como eu...

Aquelas palavras ressonaram tão profundamente e gritante no coração de Hermione, que não conseguiu se conter e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e reteve a respiração.

Como era egoísta!

Sentiu raiva de si mesma, pois a Murta indiretamente lhe fez enxergar algo que nunca chegou a pensar. Harry nunca se importou em como era, uma pessoa individualista, crítica e auto-suficiente, nesses aspectos, até se parecia com esse loiro que se mantinha calado em seu canto, enquanto a Murta interagia consigo. Boa parte dessa personalidade foi forjada por seus familiares, pois era de descendência trouxa e a única na família que possuía magia. Sofria esse preconceito, por ser diferente (ou esquisita, como bem a Murta havia citado), e isso a tornou mais dura consigo mesma e com os outros, tentando manter seu espaço e adquirir respeito.

Detestava o preconceito por sua nacionalidade não ser dentro do mundo mágico, então tentou acabar com o sofrimento alheio, o mesmo que sentia na pele, começando com os elfos domésticos e a escravidão que tinham, tratados como inferiores.

E ali estava ela, fazendo o mesmo com seu melhor amigo...

Draco percebeu que Hermione finalmente enxergou o que estava fazendo de errado. Voltou-se para a Murta e retirou do bolso algo em miniatura, o qual fez voltar ao tamanho normal com o uso de um feitiço.

- Engordio – sussurrou e a miniatura se fez uma bela boneca de porcelana vestida de época com um largo e florido chapéu, o cabelo longo descia em cachos louros, rosto redondo, boquinha vermelha e grandes olhos azuis de vidro – Esta era uma boneca de minha mãe. – comentou com uma imperceptível tristeza enquanto apreciava a boneca – Era uma de suas favoritas, mas acabou no porão de minha casa, esquecida com o resto dos objetos de sobrenome Black. Eu a trouxe quando regressamos das férias. Achei que ia gostar.

A Murta arregalou tanto os olhos inicialmente sem saber o que dizer, até que encontrou uma palavra – É linda!

- É sua agora – não pôde deixar de rir, quando a Murta se pôs a chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos trêmulas. Sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma boneca, e a única que conseguiu, havia se esfarrapado tanto devido o tempo, que Filch a jogou fora quando a encontrou na pia do banheiro em que o fantasma residia. – O quê? Não a quer?

Hermione tentou um sorriso, ao notar como Malfoy tratava a garota. Era nítido que a menina chorava de felicidade por ganhar uma boneca tão linda como aquela.

- É a... Primeira vez que alguém me dá um presente desde que entrei em Hogwarts... – soluçou – Obrigada...

- Depois eu a levo ao banheiro e a deixarei sobre a pia – concluiu, deixando a boneca sentada sobre a mesa dos professores, onde anteriormente a Murta estava sentada. – Agora pediria que se fosse, pois preciso tratar de um assunto muito importante com Granger.

A Murta sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando o salão alegremente. Malfoy manteve o ar debochado o tempo todo, mas no fundo, estava dando aquela boneca à Murta porque essa seria a última vez que falaria com ela.

A sós, sentaram-se na mesa da Corvinal, a que estava mais perto deles.

Hermione tossiu um pouco, tentando assim dissipar o incômodo.

- O que queria conversar?

- Bem... Você não está brincando com os sentimentos do Harry?

Draco ponderou numa resposta. – Pareço estar?

Hermione refletiu consigo. Não. Mesmo o antigo Malfoy (ou talvez seja exatamente isso), nunca passaria pelo que estava passando apenas por uma tonta brincadeira de mau gosto. Viu carinho refletido nos olhos desse sonserino quando ele se propusera a sentar-se ao lado de Harry na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E nos decorrentes dias, quando andavam de mãos dadas ou sentavam juntos para conversarem no tempo livre. Era uma pergunta boba, mas como sempre, tinha que ter certeza.

- Desculpe, é o costume de ouvir da própria pessoa e olhando nos olhos para ter total certeza de que fala a verdade. Percebe-se claramente que vocês se gostam.

- Então qual o fundamento específico para nossa conversa? – inquiriu com interesse.

- Entender... – sussurrou com vergonha – Eu somente sei o que me dizem e já cheguei a conhecer superficialmente relacionamentos como o de vocês, mas tudo de longe, com críticas e apontamentos de terceiros. Acho que é exatamente isso que me fez tão preconceituosa.

- Eu te entendo – Malfoy sorriu um pouco pela surpresa da garota. Era estranho um sangue-puro dizer semelhante coisa a um sangue-sujo. – A sociedade em que nascemos e crescemos nos molda mesmo que dizemos o contrário. Também tenho preconceito com os nascidos trouxas, coisa que foi incutido em minha cabeça desde que tive consciência. Você é uma das que sofreram por esses meus conceitos distorcidos. Assim como tenho preconceito de pessoas de nível econômico mais baixo que o meu.

- Me sinto culpada... – ela confessou baixinho. De todas as pessoas, nunca pudera imaginar que se abriria e se mostrasse vulnerável a Malfoy.

- Todos cometemos injustiças e erramos... Veja por esse ângulo. Apenas damos valor ou compreendemos as coisas quando temos a chance de estar no meio, vivendo e sentindo. O que acabou acontecendo com você e comigo. Harry é mestiço e um rapaz, alguém que pelos meus conceitos anteriores, eu jurava que nunca me envolveria. – fez uma pausa, pensativo – Mas me apaixonei por ele porque eu não o vi com o véu pré-moldado que todos temos nos olhos... Eu conheci o Harry que é sentimento e esse Harry era maravilhoso. Deixei de lado se era homem ou mulher, ignorei se era sangue-puro ou não e apenas absorvi o que ele estava me passando... Amor. – sorriu ao notar um sorriso nos lábios da garota. – Pode imaginar como uma pessoa que nunca recebeu tanto afeto senão o materno reagiria se de repente soubesse que alguém está te oferecendo algo tão importante como esse sentimento tão raro? É indescritível...

- E foi por isso que você se apaixonou?

- Não... Não algo tão vago como isso. A primeira carta que recebi foi a porta de entrada e o interesse. Depois as que se seguiram foram mais intensas, então eu desconfiei que era ele... Confesso que eu gostava do que ele me dizia. Me trazia um sentimento tão bom que passei a ansiar ler as próximas palavras e também escrevia o que ele me fazia sentir, assim, esse novo sentimento e a perspectiva que era ele me fizeram esquecer todas as brigas e os motivos delas, assim como todos os defeitos que eu enumerava que ele possuía. Descobri então que ele tinha incontáveis qualidades que eu já sabia e admirava, mas que meu preconceito por ele me fazia cego a elas...

Hermione prestava atenção em cada palavra e em cada gesto de Malfoy. Sua forma de pensar e raciocinar, seus sorrisos, mesmo que estes eram tão curtos ou tímidos para serem demonstrados para os outros e imaginou como seria com Harry. Sabia que Malfoy deveria sorrir abertamente como ninguém jamais chegou a apreciar. Se surpreendeu em como seus olhos brilhavam ao falar em Harry, e que parecia nunca cansar em qualifica-lo. E Malfoy era compreensivo e paciente. Mostrava o que sentia e aclarava numa invejável desenvoltura o que queria passar...

E sabia consolar...

Era até estranho dizer isso de Draco Malfoy, mas da forma como ele interagia, era nítida que quando ele percebia que estava ficando frustrada ou triste, ele mudava a forma de falar, tornando o assunto menos sério e mais descontraído, chegava até a fazer alguns comentários pertinentes tipicamente sonserinos para quebrar esse clima fúnebre.

Foi uma das melhores conversas que já havia tido em todos esses anos. Malfoy era um dos poucos que chegava a sua altura em questão de raciocínio e conhecimento. Ele era tão bom aconselhando como ela sempre havia sido para a turma da Grifinória.

Sua educação era exímia e havia carinho também. Determinação e certeza em cada palavra, o que era incontestável a veracidade delas.

Estar na companhia de Malfoy não era mais tolerável, passou a ser fascinante. Era uma troca constante de conhecimentos e sentimentos que jamais alguém conseguira despertar em si.

Descobriu que passaria a noite inteira conversando se assim fosse possível e que ele a agradava consideravelmente.

Quando retornou aquela noite ao seu Salão Comunal, estava com outra mente e sabia que não importa quem, nem como ou porquê, o amor era igual para com todos, um sentimento que simplesmente acontece sem a nossa permissão, nos envolve de tal forma irreparável e é tão puro como a própria magia o era.

Assim que passou pelo retrato, notou que a lareira ainda estava acesa mesmo todos já estarem dormindo, ou quase todos.

Harry estava sentado numa poltrona frente ao fogo.

- Está sem sono? – perguntou suavemente ao se aproximar do amigo e se sentar a seu lado.

O moreno a olhou por um segundo, estranhando a repentina mudança em suas feições. Hermione estava mais comovente, tranqüila e carinhosa.

- Eu estava te esperando... – começou, intranqüilo – Rony me disse que você faria dupla com Draco hoje... – aguardou qualquer reação adversa, mas nada disso aconteceu.

- Ah, sim – Hermione sorriu amplamente – Ele é muito gentil e educado... E sabe conversar como ninguém. Fascinante, devo concordar com você.

Harry piscou várias vezes, ainda mais estranhado. – Não brigaram? Não se ofenderam?

- Claro que não – rolou os olhos ainda sorrindo pela preocupação do amigo, mas logo se fez séria e o segurou pelos ombros, ficando olhos nos olhos. – Harry... Peço perdão pelo modo que tratei seu namoro com Malfoy. Fui egoísta e tola. Queria remediar minhas palavras e meu modo de agir. Eu conheci Malfoy o pouco que você o conhece e confesso que me surpreendeu. Agora entendo que as pessoas estão erradas e que de fato, quando se gosta de alguém, é verdadeiro e certo. Leve em consideração que eu nunca gostei de alguém, não sei como é sentir isso por uma pessoa... Mas se pedir perdão não for o suficiente eu-

- Mione – Harry sussurrou em voz quebrada – Oh, cala essa boca e me dá um abraço ok?

Não foi preciso pedir outra vez, logo estavam tão apertados um no braço do outro em meio ao Salão Comunal vazio e frente a lareira durante longos minutos e sem se importarem de passarem ali o restante da noite.

Mas havia coisas mais importantes a tratar.

- Pois bem... – Hermione se separou enxugando as lágrimas. Quase perdera uma preciosa amizade por um preconceito que nem ao menos possuía. Percebeu que não sentia repulsa nem outro tipo de sensação adversa ao relacionamento deles, havia dito tudo aquilo mais por uma distorcida diplomacia do que pelo que sentia em si. – Conte como aconteceu e o que você está sentindo – incentivou, mas acrescentou com rapidez – De bom.

Harry sorriu amplamente. Precisava dessa Hermione e sentiu muita falta. Seu sorriso se ampliou mais ao notar som de passos vindo da escada e ver Rony junto com Neville baixando até eles.

O ruivo coçava os olhos ainda sonolento e Neville bocejava com o cabelo alvoroçado pelo travesseiro.

- Você não estava dormindo e me preocupei – Rony aclarou sua repentina aparição.

- E me chamou para procura-lo – Neville concluiu, olhando em seguida para o companheiro de quarto – Eu disse que ele estava bem.

- E em ótima companhia – Harry acrescentou, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Que bom que estão aqui – Hermione mostrou-se mais animada – Harry estava a ponto de contar como tudo começou e como acabou namorando nosso querido sonserino.

Neville sorriu e se sentou na ponta do sofá, pronto para ouvir.

Rony ocupou o lugar ao lado com uma careta de desagrado. – Contando que não tenha informações altamente íntimas e constrangedoras daquele furão – exteriorizou seu receio torcendo o nariz.

Todos riram muito enquanto Harry se ruborizava – Oh céus, não! Claro que não!

Passaram horas conversando sobre os rolos que o moreno fizera desde Susan até acabar por se apaixonar pelo sonserino.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram mais amenos, porém ainda mantinham-se afastados. Hermione passou a prestar atenção em Malfoy e por várias vezes se pegava sorrindo por alguma atitude desse sonserino, ou nos olhares e códigos que os dois rapazes deram de treinar para se comunicarem à distância.

- Fui eu quem deu essa idéia ao Draco – ouviu-se uma voz a suas costa.

Hermione girou a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava. Estavam no Grande Salão para o jantar e a maioria já se encontravam em suas mesas. Seu espanto foi grande.

Blaise Zabinni sorriu-lhe prepotente e não esperou resposta ao seu comentário, seguindo diretamente à sua mesa.

De fato, o sonserino moreno era um dos que andavam com Malfoy, mas ele era mais que um simples colega de interesses, ele era seu melhor amigo.

Como o bom observador que era, Blaise percebeu que eles precisavam de uma forma discreta para se falarem em aula e optou pelos sinais e gestos. As expressões do corpo falavam mais que palavras e resolveu por utilizar esse truque no relacionamento dos dois.

Se divertia 'traduzindo' as briguinhas dos ex-rivais, afinal, foi ele que elaborou os diversos códigos e significados o qual Draco passou para Potter poder ensaiar.

A primeira vez que utilizaram esse meio de conversa foi uma comédia, não se entenderam muito bem e trocaram muitos dos códigos, pois ainda não haviam decorado todos. Era aula de História da Magia e riu tanto que acabou por ser expulso da sala pelo professor que se irritara em ser constantemente atrapalhado por suas risadas.

Quando chegou à sua mesa se sentou em seu lugar de sempre, frente a Malfoy, o que o deixava de costa para o resto das mesas. Também passou a conversar dessa forma com o loiro, para que ninguém se inteirasse do que falavam e por saber que muitos de seus colegas de Casa não eram de confiança.

Hermione ficou curiosa. – Harry, você sabia que foi Zabinni quem ensinou essa forma peculiar e modificada do código Morse ao Malfoy?

- Ah é? – o moreno respondeu evasivo, pois estava sorrindo para certo loiro que nesse exato momento lhe dizia algo.

O sonserino o olhava nos olhos com possessão, o que significava que ele queria algo, depois mordeu o lábio inferior.

Essa Harry sabia de letra. Draco queria beija-lo. Quando foi assentir, um novo gesto mudou radicalmente a mensagem. Com discrição Malfoy deslizou a mão do pescoço até a altura da virilha e sorriu com provocação.

Dessa vez Harry arregalou os olhos e se engasgou com o purê de batatas, tossindo muito.

Se não estava errado, Draco acabara de dizer-lhe que queria fazer sexo oral.

E para piorar sua situação, Hermione teve que dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Se foi Zabinni quem ensinou esses códigos, isso quer dizer que ele sabe o que vocês ficam confidenciando.

- Quê? – gritou, antes de ter outra crise de tosse, seu rosto tomando uma coloração avermelhada. Lançou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina só para comprovar que o moreno mencionado se acabava de tanto rir, dando tapinhas na mão de Malfoy, como se essa fosse a piada do ano. – Oh... Que vergonha... Como o Draco pode insinuar uma coisa dessas se mais alguém sabe o que estamos falando?

- O que ele te insinuou? – três cabeças se uniram à sua, prontos para saber. Rony, Neville e Seamus.

- Q-que? Uh... Bem... Coisas...Ele insinuou coisas... – desconversou afundando no banco e ouvindo a risadinha de Hermione.

- Até que vocês dois são fofos juntos – ela sorriu mais uma vez perante o olhar incrédulo de Harry antes de se levantar da mesa e o arrastar dali pela manga da blusa. – Venha, tenho algo para falar com você em particular.

Voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e como todos ainda estavam jantando, se encontraram a sós.

- O que queria conversar? – estava curioso.

- Vá ver o Malfoy hoje à noite. Ele ficou de monitorar a parte das masmorras, o que significa que voltará mais cedo para o dormitório do que quando precisa vasculhar alguma torre longe de sua Casa.

- Mas Mione... Ele está num quarto comunitário agora. Lembra? – fez bico, decepcionado. Bem que queria passar a noite em companhia dele, mas as regras foram mudadas e não havia mais privacidade para namorarem.

Hermione rolou os olhos dando um tapa na testa do amigo. – Esqueceu de sua genialidade Potter? Não acredito!

- Que genialidade? – esfregou a testa.

- A poção Animalle! Harry, céus! Você tem um alto grau de criatividade e raciocínio, mas esquece de utiliza-lo nas horas mais apropriadas! – se exasperou.

- Ah! – estalou os dedos como que lembrando. – Verdade, eu havia me esquecido totalmente da poção.

- Com ela será fácil entrar no dormitório do Malfoy e espera-lo em sua cama – cochichou com um pouco de malícia.

Harry corou e assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione sempre salvando o dia.

* * *

A ronda dessa noite não foi tão cansativa e teve a sorte de regressar mais cedo para o seu Salão Comunal. Todos já se encontravam dormindo e o silêncio reinava em todos os dormitórios.

Ao entrar em seu dormitório, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho e vestir um pijama. Instantes depois já estava listo para dormir.

Sentou-se em sua cama e fechou o dossel. Sua mente vagava na conversa que teve com Granger, mas o que ela perguntou antes de se despedirem lhe fizera pensar.

O que Harry é para você?

Sorriu.

Harry é como seu mundo, um mundo como sempre sonhou na vida e que lhe trazia conforto e esquecimento momentâneo. Quando estava com Harry não sofria, nem se angustiava com suas obrigações de herdeiro sangue-puro...

O simples fato de olhar para ele era reconfortante e se sentia bem.

Sentia-se feliz...

Queria, desejava com todas as forças viver dessa forma, mas sabia que era um sonho distante e que dificilmente se tornaria realidade.

Sentiu algo correr por sua coxa esquerda e levantou o lençol, confuso. Estava escuro e não pôde ver nada, apenas sentia que algo se encontrava ali, perto de sua virilha.

Buscou sua varinha e com um 'lumus' a claridade quebrou a escuridão e sorriu sem acreditar.

Sua 'aranha' estava confortavelmente aconchegada em sua coxa, as patinhas a acariciar-lhe superficialmente a pele sobre o tecido de seda de seu pijama.

Descoberta, a aranha subiu lentamente por seu corpo, passando pelo ventre, barriga e abdômen. Draco deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ainda rindo.

- Sempre tarada – brincou, sentindo ela passar por seu peito e pescoço, até se acomodar no travesseiro a seu lado.

No minuto seguinte viu como a aranha se transformava em Harry. Ficou o olhando até que estivesse inteiramente ao normal.

Harry abriu os olhos depois da tontura passar e focalizou o rosto de Malfoy. Sorriu, sem conter a alegria de estarem juntos depois de um dia inteiro sem quase se falarem.

- Olá... – sussurrou.

- Adorei a surpresa – Draco também sussurrou, preso nessa mirada esverdeada.

Então os orbes verdes se dirigiram para as roupas do loiro. – Não pensei que tivesse um pijama.

- Acha que eu dormiria ao natural num dormitório coletivo? – inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que eu não suportaria outras pessoas te olhando ao natural – sorriu novamente antes de se curvar e tomar os lábios que tanto desejava. Depois de alguns minutos se beijando e se sentindo, separou-se. – Não agüentava mais e Hermione me recordou em usar esse pequeno truque pra passar a noite com você.

- Ótima idéia, vinda da cabeça de uma grifinória. Apesar de que ela é a sabe-tudo – debochou e se protegeu como pôde das cócegas que Harry lhe dedicou como castigo.

Sua mão deslizou pelo peito de Harry involuntariamente, fazendo com que o moreno se arrepiasse inteiro.

Ambos pararam e se encararam por alguns segundos, até que decidido Draco abriu a coberta e Harry se enfiou debaixo dela, colando seu corpo nu ao corpo de Malfoy.

Com poucos movimentos de braços e pernas, o loiro estava igualmente nu e voltaram a colarem seus corpos, tendo outra sensação quando suas peles se juntaram.

Sorriram cúmplices e voltaram aos beijos e carícias, sem o medo como da primeira vez que se tocaram, mas mesmo assim, com certo receio de avançarem para algo mais íntimo.

- Eu quero... – Draco sussurrou quando seus lábios deram uma trégua para que respirassem. Estava excitado e queria fazer.

- Eu também... – Harry ofegou, sentindo seu corpo ferver debaixo da coberta e formigar com o contato com o sonserino. Também desejava algo mais, porém tinha medo de se machucar e machucar seu namorado.

- Está nervoso? – o moreno confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu também...

- E se... Deixarmos acontecer? – Harry propôs sem ao menos saber se funcionaria.

- Certo... – Draco sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo negro e voltando a puxa-lo para um outro beijo.

Entre um e outro beijo, arriscavam, como da primeira vez, a se tocarem. Harry deslizou cuidadosamente sua mão direita sobre o peito de Draco, passando com suavidade por seus mamilos até alcançar os bíceps e a trêmula musculatura de seu ventre.

O loiro era entrega pura e confiante, assim comprovou, ao abrir levemente as pálpebras para contemplar sua fisionomia, com medo de que não estivesse preparado.

Era estranho, mas sentia-se com o dever de ser paciente e cuidadoso com esse rapaz e não outro qualquer, mas Draco Malfoy. Era estranho dizer isso, mas com ele tinha que ser mil vezes mais perfeito e prazeroso do que um dia havia imaginado que seria quando fizesse amor com a pessoa que arrebataria seu coração.

E entre toques, murmúrios e suspiros, se consumaram tão lenta e cuidadosamente quanto poderia ter deixado suas inexperiências.

Foi bom e sabia que a próxima vez seria melhor ainda.

Ter ele sob si, tremendo e gemendo foi o melhor presente que a vida poderia ter-lhe dado, ainda mais sabendo que ele estava em êxtase pelo prazer que lhe dava. Entretanto, com a felicidade vieram outros sentimentos, como a preocupação e o medo, quando via dor em sua face ou ouvia uma queixa mínima onde só deveria existir satisfação plena. E soube que faria isso mil vezes, não apenas para seu prazer, mas para proporcionar prazer, ter a chance de contemplar essa entrega, essas sensações e sorrir no final, como sorriam agora um para o outro.

- Está bem? – perguntou num sopro de voz, como se qualquer elevação de seu timbre pudesse perturbar o momento mágico que ainda estavam imersos.

Draco apenas ronronou uma afirmação e se aconchegou em seu corpo para dormir. Estava esgotado e adormeceu rapidamente, ainda sentindo o corpo torpe e relaxado, o que foi mais fácil de conciliar o sono.

Já Harry manteve-se acordado, apreciando o pouco que podia enxergar desse loiro através da escuridão do dossel e de seus olhos sem suas lentes. Acariciou a têmpora para afastar os fios platinados que ali grudavam e aproveitou para sentir as gotinhas de suor em pele macia.

E descobriu que queria viver assim pelo resto da vida...

Compartilhar momentos, alegrias e tristezas, conversas casuais, trabalhar e ter que suportar a distância para no final do dia, se entregarem mais apaixonados e exigentes ao outro, ter uma gostosa noite de amor e adormecer juntos na cama... E na manhã seguinte acordar com esse calor ao seu lado, repleto de carinho e da certeza de que não era apenas mais um dia de tarefas, e sim, mais um dia que Merlin, ou Deus, lhe presenteara para viver ao lado dele...

Uma realidade distante e incerta...

Com um longo suspiro, para afastar pensamentos tristes, se desprendeu cuidadosamente dos braços de Draco, que o envolvia pela cintura e de sua cabeça, apoiada em seu peito. Precisava deixar o dormitório da Sonserina antes que os companheiros de quarto de Draco acordassem.

Buscou pelo tato o frasquinho que Hermione lhe prendera ao corpo antes de sair do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e que continha uma dose da poção para que pudesse voltar à forma de aranha e regressar tranqüilamente, mas não encontrou em parte alguma da cama, nem entre o lençol e os travesseiros.

Ficou horrorizado. E se tivesse perdido? Impossível. Havia se livrado do frasco quando estava sobre a cama de Draco, isso se lembrava perfeitamente. Talvez deveria ter rolado depois de tanto se moverem se amando e não percebeu.

Respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos e voltar a procurar, quando uma mão adentrou pela fresta da cortina e tampou-lhe a boca. Mal tivera tempo de reagir, quando uma pessoa adentrou pelo dossel e se acomodou aos pés da cama fazendo um "shii" para que ficasse quieto.

- Sou eu Zabinni – o vulto se identificou – Fique quieto se não quer que Draco desperte.

Com cuidado Harry teve a boca destampada. Piscou algumas vezes antes de cair na real.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou com receio. Não conhecia esse sonserino e não sabia o quanto estavam encrencados por ele saber que passaram a noite juntos.

- Não se preocupe – Zabinni sussurrou – Sou amigo do Draco e não o prejudicaria. Aliás, fui eu quem lançou um feitiço silenciador, já que de tão ocupados que estavam, acabaram se esquecendo – sorriu com malícia.

Harry ficou vermelho de vergonha. Tinha se esquecido completamente de usar qualquer tipo de feitiço, mas agora era tarde para lamentar sua falta de raciocínio quando tinha um loiro fogoso a seu lado. Buscou a camisa de Draco e a vestiu com pressa.

- Preciso sair daqui – disse com cuidado.

- Te levo até a saída, ainda é madrugada e todos estão dormindo – o sonserino moreno disse antes de sair da cama.

Harry fez o mesmo e ao deixar o dossel, notou que as demais camas estavam abertas e que todos, sem exceção, estavam acordados e o encarando. Seu rosto ardeu ao notar que eles sabiam que estava ali.

- Mmm... Zabinni... – gaguejou, tentando fazer a camisa de Draco ficar mais longa enquanto puxava a barra com nervosismo – Você não disse que todos estavam dormindo?

- Todos os demais estudantes – Blaise se corrigiu com uma expressão inocente.

- Vocês gemem como se mundo fosse acabar amanhã – Nott debochou com maldade. Seguido pelas risadas de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Mmm... Zabinni... Você não disse que lançou um feitiço silenciador? – voltou a gaguejar entre dentes, tomando mais uma camada de cor em suas bochechas.

- Na porta – Blaise voltou a esclarecer, agora sem esconder o sorriso de malícia.

- Não se preocupe, não diremos nada se perguntarem porque sua voz está tão rouca – Nott voltou a debochar, causando um remoinho de sentimento no grifinório que se lembrou perfeitamente que o viu discutindo com Draco nos últimos dias.

Esquecendo-se de sua posição em meio aos sonserinos e de sua situação quase nua, Harry estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de Theodore Nott a poucas passadas parando frente a si, que estava sentado displicente em sua cama que ficava na parede ao extremo da cama de Draco.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... – começou com cautela e firmeza na voz – Por que estava atormentando o Draco nesses dias?

O quarto caiu num silencio supremo enquanto Harry aguardava qualquer resposta e Nott o analisava lentamente. Pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço dando tempo apenas de Harry se sobressaltar de susto.

O feitiço que Theodore lançou atingiu o dossel ainda fechado da cama de Malfoy, o envolvendo num silenciador. Somente assim esse sonserino misterioso se pronunciou, não para Harry, mas para Zabinni.

- Acha que devemos confiar nele?

Blaise deu de ombros, analisando por sua vez a Harry. – Ele é o Potter, o alvo principal de Você-está-cansado-de-saber-quem, é namorado do Draco, está aqui e terá que lutar queira ou não...

- Se Draco confia nele, nós também confiamos – intervieram Crabbe e Goyle, com uma surpreendente seriedade nos olhos.

- Acho que ele pode amenizar a situação que Draco se encontra – começou Goyle. – Mas apenas amenizar... Não creio que o livre dessa...

- Do que estão falando? – Harry se sentia confuso e angustiado ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco não te contou? – Nott sorriu prepotente.

- O Draco nunca contaria nada a ele – Crabbe se levantou da cama e passou a caminhar pelo quarto, aparentando um leve incômodo pelo assunto que tratavam – Ele nunca arriscaria a Potter num assunto tão delicado e com mínima chance de sair ileso. Draco é sensato demais.

- O que está acontecendo com Draco? – Harry começou a se frustrar e desesperar. Era informações demais numa única vez e tudo tão confuso que não conseguia entender o que diziam, nem se acreditava neles por serem o que eram, sonserinos burlões e maliciosos. Seus olhos caíram então sobre Nott, quem tudo teve início.

Por sua vez, Theo deu uma olhada em Blaise como se perguntasse algo, o que foi incentivado pelo sonserino moreno, que afirmou com um aceno de cabeça para que contestasse a exigente mirada de Potter.

- Há algumas semanas, Você-sabe-quem soube que um relacionamento entre o filho de Lucius Malfoy e o garoto-que-ele-não-conseguiu-matar estava acontecendo e convocou um conselho onde meu pai também foi chamado...

- A questão é – Zabinni se intrometeu – Draco está entre a espada e a parede e cabe a você ajuda-lo. Não precisa saber o que aconteceu ou como aconteceu, só pedimos que corra para não deixar o pior acontecer.

Depois de extrair tudo que conseguiu dos colegas de Malfoy, Harry não sabia descrever o que sentia. Draco era tão discreto e se fazia de indiferente a maior parte do tempo, sendo que estava a mando de Voldemort, como um dos Comensais da Morte, indiretamente seguindo os passos do pai, preso em Azkaben e com alguma missão que ninguém soube ao certo qual era.

Apenas Nott sabia, por ser ele o mensageiro dos planos de Voldemort, mas havia dado sua palavra ao loiro de que não comentaria sobre isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a Blaise, e como todo sangue-puro, levava a sério sua palavra, então, não disse nada.

Harry tivera de se controlar o máximo para não ir até a cama de Draco e o sacudir e esbofetear até que ele abrisse o jogo e dissesse o que aquele demente o obrigou a fazer.

Por um lado, se sentia magoado por ele estar lhe escondendo coisas tão importantes. Acaso não confiava? Por outro, tinha respeito e admiração pela maturidade com que esse loiro vivia, separando seus problemas pessoais do namoro e dos estudos.

Não tinha idéia como ele conseguia gerenciar tão bem cada assunto, como se não fosse seus problemas, como se não sobrecarregasse sua mente adolescente.

Tinha certeza que até mesmo Mione iria pirar caso estivesse na pele de Draco, talvez, qualquer um enlouqueceria.

Agora entendia um pouco da vida de Malfoy, aristocrata, sangue-puro e tradicionalista.

Draco pagava pelo que sua família escolheu em gerações. Servir à Magia Negra era como uma maldição que estava em seu sangue e que não conseguia se livrar dela, mesmo querendo. Sabia que se não estivessem juntos, se não existisse esse sentimento que os unia... Seria muito mais fácil para o sonserino escolher, agir e principalmente, viver.

Harry voltou ao seu dormitório com um novo objetivo em mente e uma nova forma de enxergar suas vidas. Sempre seria o causador da desgraça alheira e a derrota daqueles que amava...

Foi assim com seus pais, seu padrinho e estava acontecendo agora com Draco...

Essa madrugada não dormiu. Chorou por vários motivos e por nenhum em especial... Chorou pelo mero fato de existir.

* * *

Muitas coisas aconteceram na vida de Draco e ele as suportava com cabeça erguida e sem se queixar de nada. Apenas para não envolver Harry em seus problemas.

E se esquecia que ele era Harry Potter, e mais envolvido do que estava nessa guerra, impossível. Talvez o fato de querer protege-lo o fez omitir assuntos tão importantes e derradeiros.

Na manhã em que Potter e Malfoy oficializaram seu namoro frente a toda Hogwarts, muitos comentários logo se espalharam por todo o castelo.

Muitos levaram como uma ofensa e outros como uma revolução. Mas dentre toda essa gente, havia uma que não estava nada satisfeita com o que soube e que tomada pelo ciúme e rancor, decidira-se afogar suas mágoas da forma mais cruel que poderia ter imaginado.

Naquela mesma noite, Susan Bones escreveu uma carta contando o que acontecia em Hogwarts e sobre a relação entre Malfoy e Potter. Se encaminhou decidida ao Corujal e enviou a carta através de uma das inúmeras corujas à Mansão Malfoy.

Seu único objetivo era terminar com o namoro dos dois. Queria que Harry sentisse na pele como era ficar só, vendo a quem se ama e não podendo toca-lo.

Sofrimento puro...

Mas nada saiu como Harry, Draco ou Susan havia pensado...

A carta chegara na Mansão Malfoy, mas ao invés de Narcissa ler, quem se apoderou primeiro do pergaminho de tonalidade rosa foi sua irmã, Bellatrix.

Narcissa não chegou a conhecer esse relacionamento do filho, mas Voldemort sim.

Um conselho foi chamado para que os principais Comensais da Morte comparecessem. Voldemort tratou sobre o assunto com suma importância, levando em conta que Draco Malfoy era herdeiro e representante legal de todos os descendentes de sua linhagem e que, conseqüentemente, pertencia ao Ciclo de seus aliados.

No dia seguinte, em Hogwarts, Nott recebeu uma carta de seu pai, previamente enfeitiçada para não cair em conhecimento alheio e que o incutia a convencer Malfoy do plano de Voldemort.

Assassinar a Harry Potter.

Theo sentiu o mundo girar a sua volta. Como convencer seu amigo a matar a pessoa que estava apaixonado? Era irracional. Sabia perfeitamente que Draco jamais faria isso.

Conseqüentemente tivera de comunicar as pretensões de Voldemort, o que não foi nada bem para o sonserino loiro.

Draco se recusou a obedecer ao Lorde e acabou sofrendo as conseqüências. Por ser filho de um Comensal, e ser de menor de idade, tudo o que seu pai propunha era recatado como ordem, e Lucius havia entregue o filho aos mandados do Ciclo num juramento de sangue. Mesmo não tendo a Marca, Draco fazia parte dos aliados às trevas e era obrigado a obedecer a Voldemort até cumprir a maioridade, quando receberia a Marca. E para não haver recusas, envolveram Narcissa na trama, e como vítima de qualquer fracasso de sua parte.

Com a mãe ameaçada de morte, o único amor que recebera até Harry entrar em sua vida, era incapaz de se decidir a agir.

O amor de Narcissa era distinto, vago e peculiar à sua maneira. Mulher dedicada ao marido rígido e imperioso, não conhecera a arte de expressar sentimentos, mas fazia o possível para colocar amor no pouco que dedicava ao filho. E Draco sabia muito bem a extensão desse amor oculto por sua fibra de mulher tradicionalista.

E estar com a vida da mãe em mãos era pior do que estar à beira da morte... Foi um golpe cruel e bem ministrado por Voldemort.

Para Draco, que nunca havia findado com a vida de nada nem ninguém, agora teria de escolher qual deles matar – a Harry ou a sua mãe – as duas únicas pessoas que amava nessa vida e que jamais conseguiria ferir.

Foi então que Blaise Zabinni, confidente e melhor amigo de Draco descobriu o que se passava.

Havia encontrado Malfoy num canto escuro que levava às masmorras. Ele estava arrasado, sentado no chão sujo e tremendo. Essa foi a primeira vez que falavam sobre a guerra, pois estavam envolvidos nela e não apenas espectadores que acompanhavam do lado de fora dos acontecimentos.

Sentados lado a lado e com Draco soluçando em seu ombro, Blaise chegara em uma triste decisão – contar a Dumbledore.

Zabinni era um dos poucos que adorou saber que os dois inimigos de escola estavam se dando pra lá de bem, mas foi por sua boca que tudo começou a complicar para os namorados.

Sem perder tempo e sem ninguém saber, foi falar com Dumbledore sobre o que se passava bem debaixo do seu grande e batatudo nariz.

Albus Dumbledore então chegou à conclusão de separa-los, assim, não poderiam exigir que Draco fizesse nada em relação a Potter, pois passaram a ser constantemente vigiados pelos professores e demais funcionários. Como segurança, Dumbledore também mudou regras, passando a deixar os monitores ao qual Malfoy pertencia, junto com outros estudantes, cabendo a Blaise, Vincent, Gregory e Theodore o dever de vigiar a Draco. As rondas, antes individuais, agora passaram a ser em dupla e com representantes dediferentes Casas, o que dificultava o plano de seguidores de Comensais que ali estavam estudando.

Ninguém, exceto Zabinni e Snape sabiam os motivos ao qual levaram ao velho diretor a mudar tantas normas, nem mesmo McGonagall ficara a par desses acontecimentos.

Blaise se sentiu culpado pelo que aconteceu e por ser o causador dessa separação de ambos, então, decidiu ajuda-los a se interagirem à distância, como forma de desculpas. Suas conversas com Draco eram constantes, mas em lugar privado e fora do conhecimento de qualquer aluno, por isso ninguém os viam trocar confidências, nem mesmo Harry Potter.

Com a nova perspectiva e a separação forçada dos dois, Nott enviou uma carta a seu pai contando o sucedido. Com os planos comprometidos pela marcação dos professores em cima desse relacionamento, o olhar de Voldemort mudou de direção.

Queria fazer sofrer aos dois rapazes, já que se encontrava frustrado em matar ao garoto Potter.

Foi com pesar que Severus Snape ficou sabendo através de Narcissa o que Draco deveria fazer – matar Dumbledore.

Era insano...

Sem poder se recusar dessa vez e com a vida da mãe em jogo, não foi difícil de Snape deduzir o que o jovem Malfoy faria.

Quando Harry presenciou Nott e Malfoy discutindo no corredor, era por um motivo bem oposto ao que chegou a pensar aquela hora.

Nott tentava fazer Draco aceitar uma troca. Ele mataria Dumbledore em seu lugar e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Theodore não tinha apreço pelo diretor, nem estava atado sentimentalmente por ninguém. Era sozinho e seus pais, ao contrario de Draco, eram ambos seguidores de Voldemort, não possuía ponto fraco, não dependia de ninguém...

Mas conhecendo Malfoy como conhecia, ele nunca chegou a concordar com esse absurdo. Era seu dever, mesmo sendo sob ameaça, acabar com a vida de Dumbledore. Cabia apenas a si mesmo fazer isso e não envolveria qualquer outra pessoa em meio, muito menos um amigo ou, a Harry.

Se pereceria, que fosse uma queda só, sem levar ninguém junto consigo ao abismo.

E estava decidido.

Cada personagem sabia de um ponto crucial da história e ninguém, além de Dumbledore, sabia o contexto em sua totalidade, o que dificultava para Harry prever os acontecimentos.

* * *

Depois dessa conversa reveladora que tivera com os sonserinos, Harry se via preso num mar de intrigas. Para todo lado que olhava, era pura desconfiança.

Passou a seguir os passos de Draco às escondidas, afinal, o loiro não sabia que chegou a descobrir o que lhe acontecia e a cada dia que passava, apenas podia constatar que seu arrogante sonserino se decaía.

Conversar com Malfoy a respeito era suicídio. Não tinham certeza de quantos espiões estavam entre eles, quantos espalhariam qualquer palavra sobre o que ocorreria ou a que ponto estavam atolados nessa guerra.

Não podia fazer muito a não ser esperar e impedi-lo.

* * *

Hermione passou a conversar com Malfoy em suas rondas e a cada vez que ficavam a sós, mais presa nesse brilho de Draco parecia estar.

A última noite que fizeram ronda juntos, para sua aflição, Hermione se pegou de forma estranha.

Caminhavam pelos corredores e conversavam sobre as aulas de Criaturas Mágicas. Como sempre, Malfoy era um poço de conhecimentos infindáveis e seus comentários e críticas sobre as aulas eram construtivas e interessantes.

Discutiam sobre o perigo de algumas criaturas quando Draco perguntou:

- Como classificar uma criatura maldosa de uma pacífica?

- Bem... Existem criaturas venenosas que atacam qualquer coisa que se mova e outras que só reagem se fizermos danos a sua vida – deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

Draco parou de caminhar e ficou observando por uma das janelas do corredor. A lua podia ser vista à distância e o céu estava repleto de pontos luminosos.

- Existem criaturas que atacam por medo de serem atacadas... É um instinto de sobrevivência, atacar antes de ser atacado. E há aqueles que são induzidos a atacarem, mesmo sua natureza sendo pacífica. Não pode se considerar maligna uma criatura que apenas está tentando _viver_...

- A maldade está dentro... – Hermione refletiu consigo – Independente do grau de veneno ou agressividade da criatura. Como você mesmo disse, não se pode julgar pelo instinto de sobrevivência... Acho que a criatura mais maligna que existe é o ser humano, mesmo sendo cem vezes mais fraco que algumas espécies de criaturas...

Hermione recostou a cabeça no vidro frio da janela e recordou o pobre basilisco que Harry enfrentara na Câmara Secreta. A criatura em si era de um poder gigantesco e um veneno mortal, além de ser agressiva. Entretanto, havia lealdade naquela criatura, pois era fiel e acatava as ordens de Tom Riddle como um animalzinho de estimação. Nesse ponto, Malfoy estava certo. Não era justo classificar as criaturas em malignas e pacíficas, cada qual agiam influenciadas pelo meio e situações que se encontravam.

- A mais ameaçadora das criaturas pode se tornar dócil dependendo como se é tratada e a mais inofensiva das criaturas podem se tornar más conforme forem induzidas... – Hermione focalizou com assombro ao rosto de Draco, tão próximo ao seu já que também se encostara ao vidro da janela, sua voz era infinitamente suave e harmoniosa enquanto dizia – Não existe o mal completo e o bem absoluto, sempre existem parcelas desses dois lados dentro de cada ser vivo...

- Acha que... – murmurou, impossível de se livrar da mirada prateada – Você-sabe-quem tem um lado bom?

- Até o mais cruel dos atos acaba por beneficiar algo ou alguém num futuro... É como as peças de dominó enfileiradas uma frente a outra... Quando você fizer o primeiro movimento, as peças começam a desencadear umas a outras e isso sem parar, até a última peça em questão, cair...

- Está dizendo que... Desde a primeira guerra, as peças estão tombando e não podemos retê-las?

- Apenas podemos acrescentar mais peças, tanto para o bem, como para o mal, dependendo da que cair primeiro... – tocou no vidro com as pontas dos dedos – Pagamos pelos atos dos que nos antecederam e a próxima geração pagará pelo que fizermos agora...

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, vendo o perfil pálido e suave do rosto de Malfoy. Ele era melancólico e ao mesmo tempo profundo. Suas pálpebras semi-fechadas e a boca levemente aberta lhe dava ganas de querer tocar. Sua postura era imbatível, mas com um quê de pesar e cansaço que lhe fazia sentir vontade de abraça-lo e conforta-lo, dar apoio e dizer, mesmo que hipocritamente _"ficará tudo bem, confie em mim"._

O assunto das criaturas, do mal e do bem, dos atos e das influências que estavam tratando agora, não era em vão. Sabia, ou melhor, tinha certeza de que ele queria dizer algo à sua maneira, queria que entendesse ou refletisse sobre essas questões em relação à guerra.

Então Hermione se perguntou até que ponto Draco Malfoy estava envolvido nisso.

Enquanto ele falava, os olhos agora fechados e a respiração tão profunda, Hermione deixou de escutar, como se entrasse dentro de uma bolha d'água, apenas conseguia vê-lo, admira-lo e...

Senti-lo...

Seu rosto queimava, sua respiração era difícil e seu coração...

- Oh Deus... – a garota fechou os olhos com força.

Um toque em seu ombro a fez despertar, como que lançada de volta ao tempo real. Draco colocara a mão em seu ombro e a olhava estranhado, com um pouco de preocupação nos olhos.

- Está bem?

- Não – sussurrou sem mentir. Estava mal, estava muito mal.

- Melhor voltar á Grifinória, você está pálida. - Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem conseguir encara-lo. – Venha, eu te acompanho até a escada.

- Não... Não precisa, eu consigo ir sozinha – desconversou já tomando caminho pelo corredor e desaparecendo das vistas do sonserino.

Correu até as escadarias. Estava péssima, agora sabia o que Harry havia sentido, sabia como ele havia se enamorado e como Malfoy conseguia deixar os outros desse jeito.

Quando foi subir os degraus, tropeçou em alguém, sentado perto da abertura que dava para o Salão Principal.

Buscou quem era com o olhar arregalado e a culpa se refletindo em seu rosto, mas ao invés de encontrar Harry, a quem julgou estar ali, encontrou-se com Susan.

A lufaniana estava encolhida e abraçava os joelhos de forma tensa e triste.

Estranhou vê-la ali e tão arrasada. Seu rosto estava rosado e os olhos inchados, delatando que havia chorado durante muito tempo.

- Bones? – seu instinto solidário falou mais alto, deixando de lado seus próprios problemas e sentimentos para tentar ajudar a garota. – O que aconteceu?

- Isso... Dói... – ela soluçou, voltando aos prantos. – Ele não é maravilhoso? Você estava com ele, eu vi vocês falando com a Murta... Ele não é como um anjo?

Hermione franziu o cenho e reteve a vontade de chorar. – Sim... Malfoy é maravilhoso...

- Por quê? – Susan gritou, voltando-se para olha-la nos olhos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – Fui eu quem descobriu esse Draco fascinante. Eu! – voltou o rosto para a abertura, vendo a escuridão do Grande Salão. – Eu o amo desde o quarto ano... E não é um sentimento de momento, não... É um sentimento verdadeiro, tão real e tão profundo que dói tanto que... Acho que vou enlouquecer... – fungou várias vezes, tentando parar os soluços – Potter nem saberia que ele existe se não fosse por mim! – apertou as mãos na barra da camisola – Por que Merlin permitiu que ele me deixasse para ficar com alguém que nunca chegou a enxerga-lo como ele é e apenas o insultava e desprezava desde sempre? Odeio vê-los juntos...

Hermione pousou uma mão ao ombro da garota, tal como Malfoy havia feito consigo instantes antes.

- Às vezes amamos a pessoa errada... Não sei se destino existe, mas... Acredito que tem pessoas que não é pra gente mesmo que nosso coração queira que fosse... – sussurrou consoladora.

- E o que você sabe sobre sentir isso? – Susan voltou a olha-la nos olhos, buscando verdade nessas palavras.

- Eu sei porque eu sinto isso... – suspirou profundamente, tentando conter a vontade de chorar. Agora podia falar com firmeza, pois sentia e sofria por culpa dele... Por culpa desse sentimento que não escolhemos e que simplesmente acontece...

Susan sofria por ter o amor não correspondido. Hermione sofria por ter um amor equivocado e Harry sofria por ter um amor proibido...

- Mandarei outra carta para a senhora Malfoy. Ela deve estar achando que eles não estão mais juntos, mas eu os vejo se encontrando escondido. Quero que ela tire o Draco de Hogwarts e que Potter fique só – a lufaniana confessou com raiva, apertando os lábios – Quero que ele sinta o que estou sentindo, que ele sofra como está me fazendo sofrer...

- Harry não te roubou o Draco... – Granger foi determinada e rígida ao pronunciar. Viu como Bones ficou na defensiva, se afastando de si e a olhando como uma inimiga. – Escute... Malfoy escolheu ao Harry e não você.

A garota tampou os ouvidos. – Não quero saber! Você diz isso porque é amiga dele!

- É difícil aceitar isso porque você é sentimental demais, sonhadora e se iludiu com um amor de conto de fadas! – agarrando os pulsos de Susan, Hermione a fez escutar – Você não tem culpa, Harry não tem culpa e o Draco não tem culpa! Amar é ganhar e perder. A vida é ganhar e perder! Não faça nada que se arrependa futuramente Susan. Você pode prejudicar não só ao Harry, mas ao Draco também, a mim, aos estudantes e até a você mesma... Hoje você está sofrendo, mas com o tempo se supera tudo e quem ama, sempre amará novamente... Você é tão nova e nem chegou a conhecer o que é viver com quem se ama, então, esquecer e amar outra pessoa será mais fácil.

- Eu não acho justo estar sofrendo sozinha! – se debateu para soltar os braços.

Hermione a soltou com um severo olhar. – Você é egoísta, então deveria saber muito bem porque Harry foi egoísta. - Susan arregalou os olhos frente esse comentário – Se você estivesse no lugar dele, o que você faria? Arriscava um relacionamento com Draco que te escolheu e sente o mesmo por você, ou o rejeitaria por causa dos sentimentos de outra pessoa?

- Ficaria com ele – murmurou envergonhada. – Mas é que... O Harry apareceu depois nessa história... Me magoa... Me machuca... – com os olhos novamente embargados de lágrimas, Susan voltou a olhar pela abertura na parede – Você não entende...

- Não, não entendo porque você poderia e ele não pode.

- Por que ele é _Harry Potter_! O que ajuda a todos, o que se _sacrifica_ por todos...

Hermione ponderou por um tempo. Susan era egoísta e levava o sentimento ao extremo, por ser uma lufaniana, era regida pela emoção, não pela razão. E seu emocional estava destroçado, sentindo-se traída.

- Se isso te consola... – apertou os lábios com certa raiva do que ia dizer – Harry não tem vida, seu futuro é incerto, e pode morrer hoje ou amanhã... Por isso ele foi egoísta uma vez nessa droga de vida sem manhã e pensou nele e em viver o momento, porque o momento pra ele pode ser uma hora, um minuto ou um segundo! Ele não é um mártir e sabe, por Merlin, você não faz idéia de como ele sabe que pode morrer, que vai morrer!

O silencio reinou no lugar enquanto Hermione tampava o rosto com as mãos e soluçava baixinho enquanto Susan estava tensa, o lábio inferior tremendo e a respiração alterada.

Mal sabiam elas que alguns metros acima, um moreno de olhos verde estava sentado no chão, as mãos apertando o cabelo baixo a capa de invisibilidade e os olhos fechados, para que as lágrimas não rolassem por seu rosto. Estava buscando a Draco e por acaso acabou topando com essa cena que nunca desejou presenciar.

E no Salão Principal, encoberto pelas sombras, um sonserino loiro estava encostado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhar vago, sem vida. Havia ido atrás de Granger por ela não aparentar estar nada bem, e foi inevitável não ouvir a conversa entre as garotas. Depois das palavras de Hermione, pensar em Harry estava sendo tão doloroso quanto imaginar sua mãe sem vida caso falhasse.

- Não quero que Harry morra... – a voz chorosa e falha de Susan rompeu o silencio. Logo, ela começou a chorar mais desesperadamente, abraçando a Hermione.

Hermione retribuiu o abraço afagando as costas da garota – Eu também não... – ficou um instante pensativa, para depois consola-la melhor – Sabe... Malfoy havia me dito uma vez que... No momento de raiva ou desespero, pensamos e agimos de uma forma, mas não paramos para ponderar melhor no que estamos fazendo ou falando. Às vezes dissemos coisas horríveis, mas quando o pior acontece, percebemos que não era aquilo que queríamos... Harry não teve culpa de amar a mesma pessoa que você ama.

Susan suspirou, finalmente aceitando. – O Harry não estaria com o Draco se o Draco não gostasse dele... Tem razão, agi como uma tola infantil... – se afastou com calma e deixou que Hermione enxugasse suas lágrimas – Tenho que me conformar que perdi e... Continuar vivendo.

Granger sorriu – Porque a vida continua.

Susan fez que sim com a cabeça e também sorriu, mesmo um sorriso ainda repleto de tristeza e sofrimento. Ergueu-se e subiu os degraus, desaparecendo pelo corredor em direção a sua Casa.

Sozinha, Hermione também se incorporou e olhou para a abertura a qual Susan sempre olhava. Via o Grande Salão à penumbra. Essa conversa só fez refletir sobre sua própria condição e esse novo e assustador sentimento que tomava seu coração ao se lembrar de Malfoy.

Agora entendia porque Harry manteve segredo, estava assustado e confuso com tudo.

Se ao menos tivesse acontecido como aconteceu com Bones... Seu sentimento não seria recriminador, apenas seria um amor não correspondido e poderia se conformar facilmente com isso. Mas enamorar-se pela pessoa que seu melhor amigo amava...

Era um amor culpado.

Por mais que soubesse que esse sentimento simplesmente acontecia, não deixava de sentir essa culpa.

Sorriu com ironia. Como Susan acabara de dizer, acontecia o mesmo consigo. Não estava atraída por Malfoy. Se fosse atração, seria mais sexual do que emotivo. Prestaria mais atenção em sua beleza e sua masculinidade do que no seu jeito, no seu modo de pensar e em como era profundo o seu olhar.

Sabia que passar as horas na companhia desse sonserino estava sendo muito gratificante e chegava a se alegrar quando seu nome saía junto com o dele para as rondas dos monitores. Só não sabia que era por estar se apaixonando que reagia dessa forma...

A questão que lhe perturbava agora era... Contaria para Harry sobre seus sentimentos? Ou deixava em segredo até ser esquecido?

Essa noite tinha certeza de que não dormiria...

* * *

Harry manteve-se imóvel até que as duas garotas deixaram o corredor e teve a certeza de que não o veriam ali.

Ergueu-se e quitou a capa de invisibilidade com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita limpava uma gota fugitiva por detrás das lentes.

Respirou fundo e desceu os degraus parando frente à abertura da parede olhou a escuridão do Salão, onde tudo teve início...

Era um completo idiota e canalha, pois agradecia infinitamente à Susan Bones por ter-lhe apresentado a Draco. Não ao Malfoy, ao sonserino ou ao sangue-puro que conhecia durante todos esses anos... Não ao muro de gelo e incógnitas obscuras... Mas ao sentimento, ao ser humano, ao coração que pulsava dentro do estereótipo chamado Draco Malfoy... Susan havia lhe apresentado ao verdadeiro e único e estava eternamente grato a ela por isso...

A sombra de alguém do outro lado da parede se apresentou, para sua surpresa. Quando essa pessoa se aproximou da abertura em baixo a pouca claridade da tocha que iluminava a escada, não evitou sorrir, um sorriso triste.

- Eu sempre causo problemas... – Draco ironizou, com um curto sorriso de angustia.

- Acho que essa frase é minha – Harry retrucou, causando um outro sorriso no sonserino, dessa vez de graça e divertimento, então sentou no degrau onde Susan e Hermione haviam estado até agora pouco e bateu de leve a seu lado – Sente aqui comigo.

Draco obedeceu sentando-se no lugar indicado e ambos se recostaram ao corpo do outro, sentindo o calor de suas peles e amenizando esses sentimentos tristes e frustrantes. Com cuidado o moreno envolveu os ombros do loiro e este escondeu o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Queria que não tivesse amanhã... Que o mundo parasse de girar, que a areia congelasse dentro da ampulheta e os ponteiros do relógio da vida não se movessem nunca mais. Só para ficar assim... – a voz de Draco se ouviu abafada e não tinha como saber se ele estava chorando ou não.

Harry o atraiu mais em seu abraço, apertando seu corpo de encontro ao seu como se estando agarrados, tudo melhoraria e achariam uma solução.

- Eu também meu amor... – sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Draco.

- Meu amor – o loiro repetiu com um sorriso verdadeiro, mas que infelizmente, em sua posição, Harry não podia ver. Reparando em como o havia tratado, o moreno também sorriu, dando alguns beijos no cabelo platinado. – Lembra do livro que estávamos lendo?

- Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare – claro que Harry lembrava, e sentia uma profunda tristeza por não terem terminado de lerem juntos, por mais que conhecessem o desfecho da trama e o final da história.

Haviam escolhido aquele título por pura falta de opção na livraria de Hogsmeade e no pequeno acervo de Malfoy. Como queriam manter o hábito da leitura noturna e gostavam de ficarem juntos aconchegados sob as cobertas, optaram por um romance que conheciam, mas que fazia tempo que haviam lido. Para Harry, nunca havia propriamente lido, mas conhecia por ser muito popular.

- Eu faria o mesmo se você morresse... – Draco murmurou com suavidade.

O corpo de Harry se enrijeceu inteiro e com rudeza que no momento desconsiderou, tomou o rosto do sonserino entre as mãos e o obrigou a olha-lo nos olhos. Draco fez uma careta de desagrado, mas enfrentou o olhar verde.

- Nunca. Mais. Diga. Isso. – Harry recriminou com dureza. – Nunca mais diga que se mataria caso eu morresse, pois se eu morrer, a única coisa que eu desejo é que você viva.

Pela primeira vez Harry presenciou aqueles olhos prateados turvarem de lágrimas, inundarem e transbordarem dolorosamente. Nesse momento reteve o ar na garanta afogando a própria dor, sentia seus olhos arderem e sua vista ameaçava se turvar também.

- Se você também morrer, eu não terei mais ninguém... – quando Harry ouviu essas palavras acabar de deixar os lábios de Draco, não teve tempo de contestar, pois esses mesmos lábios já tomavam os seus com desespero.

A única coisa que fez foi deslizar as mãos pelo corpo esguio e envolve-lo pela cintura. Sentia como Draco se desmoronava pela primeira vez e se mostrava vulnerável e perdido.

Se uniram num beijo infinito de amor e entrega...

Draco o provava como se fosse a última vez que teria essa boca contra a sua e conseqüentemente deixava sua marca gravada nos sentidos do grifinório.

Quando se afastaram minimamente, apenas o suficiente para respirarem, ouviu o loiro sussurrar de encontro a sua boca.

- Te amo, Harry...

Harry sentiu um pergaminho sendo forçado de encontro a sua mão e apenas segurou. Draco então se ergueu e sem olha-lo, desceu os poucos degraus que faltavam e desapareceu na escuridão de onde havia vindo.

Preocupado, o moreno não esperou chegar em sua Sala Comunal para ler. Rompeu o lacre e abriu o papel.

"H."

Se eu pudesse escolher, queria ter nascido em outra família, com outro sobrenome e tradição...

_Não me importaria em ter nascido pobre ou trouxa... Não me importaria mais nada, contanto que eu o encontrasse e não haveria nada que nos separasse..._

_Você fez meu mundo diferente... Modificou o que eu julgava imutável..._

_Talvez... Seja meu espírito revoltado, querendo contrariar as ordens de meu senhor, e esses sentimentos inconseqüentes tenham surgido dentro de meu corpo... Um corpo estranho que desconheço cada vez mais..._

Olho-me no espelho e não sei quem sou...

_Não sei de mais nada, tudo me é tão confuso..._

_E quando te vejo sei quem você é... Sei que eu te quero e te necessito..._

_Mas é tão complicado..._

_Talvez você um dia me entenda, talvez você nunca venha a entender..._

_Sou como um bobo da corte, que sorri enquanto chora..._

_Que se cala enquanto murmura..._

_Sou como um pássaro que lhe cortaram as asas..._

_Que clama por socorro em mãos inimigas..._

_E hei de ignorar-te todavia..._

_Serei como a noite e você o dia..._

_Serei o vazio e você o mar..._

_Ignorar-te-ei, mas nunca deixarei de te amar..._

"_D."_

Quando mal havia acabado de ler a última frase, um estrondo pôde ser ouvido em todo castelo. Ergueu-se assustado e com os olhos, buscou o que acontecia e notou, para seu horror, que Hogwarts estava sendo atacada.

Alunos e professores logo se tumultuaram e em meio a essa confusão, Harry só logrou procurar a Draco. Correu entre a multidão, sem saber onde exatamente estava sendo invadido e dando pouco caso aos chamados de McGonagall, foi em direção às masmorras. No caminho cruzou com Zabinni que o vendo passar a seu lado sem nota-lo o deteve pelo braço.

- Potter! É Dumbledore. Corre! – gritou o sonserino para em seguida empurra-lo para longe.

Harry nem conseguiu dizer uma palavra, assim que foi solto, correu o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam rumo a sala do diretor.

Blaise voltou a ajudar Parkinson com os primeiro e segundo anos, os conduzindo para um local seguro. Havia avistado Draco rondando o lado do escritório do diretor e ainda há pouco, enquanto o esperava voltar da ronda de monitores, o viu seguir para lá. Só esperava que estivesse equivocado ou que ao menos, Potter chegasse a tempo.

Enquanto Harry percorria os corredores, um turbilhão de pensamentos se embolava em sua cabeça. Queria ter o dom de se multiplicar para ajudar na luta contra os Comensais, para estar ao lado de seus amigos e defende-los, para estar com Draco e o impedir de cometer qualquer loucura, salva-lo de si mesmo, de seu sangue ou o que quer que ele havia lhe dito naquele pergaminho, já não importava, o que importava era que queria, necessitava ser o herói que todos esperavam que ele fosse.

E mais uma vez se odiou por não ser esse herói.

O restante dos acontecimentos passou como num flash, sua chegada ao escritório, a conversa entre Dumbledore e Draco, seu corpo imóvel, sua voz sumida no fundo da garganta, Snape, lágrimas, sofrimento, cumplicidade, respeito, tristeza, angustia, a magia, a morte, os olhos do diretor aos seus, a fuga, o desespero de Malfoy e a firmeza de Snape...

Era como se a rotação da Terra havia diminuído em alguns trechos e acelerado em outros, quando por fim teve domínio do próprio corpo, não tinha cabeça para refletir em mais nada, nem no que fazer.

Não sabia se ia atrás de Snape, se ficava para tentar reanimar o velho diretor ou se corria para pedir ajuda e ver se o resto estava bem.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer em seu estado catatônico, foi se encolher num canto em modo fetal, apertar os olhos enquanto as lágrimas caíam e cantar baixinho para enganar a si mesmo e ao caos que se formou em seu interior.

Estava desmoronando...

Sua mente se negava a processar o que tinha acontecido, o que acontecia e o que certamente viria a acontecer.

A única coisa que inundava sua mente e fazia seu coração sangrar era: Draco não estaria mais com ele...

* * *

"_D."_

_Minha sina..._

_Como uma chaga que se espalha em meu corpo e afeta minha mente._

_Tento em vão esquecer-te, mas como tatuagem em carne e sangue,_

_Torna-se impossível._

_Às vezes me pergunto o quão importante parece ser em minha vida,_

_Como um regente que ordena quando e como devo agir._

_Racionar não me é mais uma faculdade,_

_Perco a sensatez,_

_Quero ferir-te, mas no fundo..._

_Quero algo além de minha própria compreensão..._

_Como um desejo que você não sabe com exatidão o que seja,_

_Mas que se encontra ali e te incomoda..._

_O que você é para mim?_

_Não sei,_

_Ódio? Raiva? Desprezo?_

_Obsessão?_

_Creio que não..._

_É amor._

"_H."_

* * *

Hermione viu as últimas carruagens deixarem Hogwarts levando embora o restante dos estudantes dos primeiros, segundos e terceiros anos.

Havia corrido quase três meses depois que o castelo havia sido atacado e a perda de Dumbledore...

Nesse meio tempo estavam preparando-se para a guerra definitiva e como Hogwarts não era mais a fortaleza segura, aos poucos os professores foram enviando os alunos para suas casas ou refúgios secretos para não correrem perigo.

Vagou com os olhos à procura de seu amigo, e como esperado, foi encontra-lo na beira do lago, com os olhos fitos na extensão das águas plácidas em busca do horizonte inalcançável...

Harry não era o mesmo. Ele não havia ficado assim nem com a perda de Sírius. Estava como num mundo paralelo, acatava as ordens como uma máquina sem emoção e treinava feitiços como haviam lhe aconselhado, mas... Não vivia...

Quando se aproximou da beira do lago, notou que Rony estava sentado a seu lado, cabisbaixo e arrancava as gramas para se distrair, ou descontar sua frustração de não conseguir reanimar o amigo.

Ela se sentou do outro lado de Harry, sem pronunciar uma palavra, ficou ali, fazendo-lhe companhia e olhando também para o horizonte.

Era sempre assim, o silencio enquanto estavam juntos, apenas o barulho do vento e da água para quebrar a angustia que sentiam.

Rony foi tão maduro e compreensivo ao ignorar qualquer comentário contra Malfoy, ao menos se mostrou contra a atitude do sonserino, talvez longe dos ouvidos de Harry ele criticasse e xingasse, mas perto dele, nunca...

Ela aspirou o ar e notou o cheiro da chuva, e como estava abafado, notou que seria um temporal. Passou a mão pelo cabelo vasto e voltou a olhar para a água, dessa vez para ver os três refletidos nela.

Pensou que Harry não diria nada como sempre, mas o som de sua voz atraiu sua atenção, assim como a de Rony.

- Mandei outra carta pra ele, mas ainda não obtive retorno... – não precisava pensar muito para saber que "ele" se tratava de Malfoy.

Hermione mordeu o canto da boca e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Também sentia falta _dele_, mas esse era um sentimento que cabia por direito apenas para Harry.

- Oh Harry... Sinto tanto! – Hermione o abraçou carinhosamente. – Sei como é difícil suportar isso...

Rony apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos antes de se manifestar, apoiando uma mão amiga e firme no ombro do moreno. – Ele te responderá, não se preocupe irmão.

Susan estava parada não muito longe dos três amigos e observava a cena com pesar. Havia desejado tanto ver Harry sofrendo como o via agora, mas ali, tão arrasado, sabia que Draco deveria estar na mesma situação ou pior, por estar longe de tudo que conhecia e de todos os amigos que tinha.

Já não desejava sofrimento para nenhum deles.

Olhou para o lago e se recordou das vezes em que viu Harry enviando corujas para que alguma de suas cartas chegasse até o sonserino, mas isso já fazia quase três meses, e Harry ficava ali sentado, esperando uma resposta que nunca veio...

Teve vontade de consola-lo, o que foi uma surpresa para si mesma. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão aquele dia em que conversaram. Por mais que amava a Malfoy, não chegou a viver esse amor com ele e sofrer, não era tanto como era para Harry. Não gostou de ver os dois juntos, mas não tinha sangue frio o suficiente para sentir prazer pela desgraça deles, agora sabia disso.

Aquele dia foi como os decorrentes. Harry ficou ali até anoitecer e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Nenhuma das corujas que havia enviado havia retornado, o que o frustrava ainda mais.

Se alguma delas tivesse regressado com a carta, saberia que Draco não foi encontrado. Se alguma tivesse regressado sem a carta, sabia que ele a recebeu, mas não quis responder.

Mas nenhuma voltou, o que levava ao pior. Foram mortas, ou quem sabe, Draco quem estivesse...

Negou com a cabeça. Não. Não tomaria conclusões apreçadas a menos se tivesse certeza de que algo de trágico aconteceu.

E assim passou-se mais um mês... A guerra cada vez mais drástica, os acontecimentos se agravando dia após dia e a hora derradeira prestes a acontecer...

Soube-se que encontraram o corpo de Narcissa, que alguns Comensais haviam perecido, que Snape nem dera sinal de vida e muito menos Malfoy.

- Harry... – Hermione atraiu sua atenção, quando foi busca-lo na beira do lago. – Você vai continuar aqui até quando? Olhe para você, está perdido, não se alimenta direito, não conversa com a gente, não faz nada, apenas fica aqui – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, angustiada. – Estamos preocupados... Volte pra gente Harry...

- Você não tem mais esperanças? – o moreno contestou, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, a tristeza nítida em seus olhos. – Não... Suas cartas são como mensagens dentro de garrafas, lançadas ao mar... Não se sabe se algum dia alguém irá encontrá-las... Não se sabe se algum dia alguém dará valor a elas... – ela olhou para o céu, vendo o vermelho do entardecer dando espaço ao negror da noite. – Lamento tanto... Mas não se pode viver esperando, terá de lutar, terá de vencer e quem sabe, vocês não se encontrem na guerra... Ainda há esperança para voltar a vê-lo, mas não para esperar que ele te envie uma resposta...

Harry se levantou do gramado e bateu nas roupas para tirar a terra. Sorriu tristemente quanto seus olhos encontraram os olhos da amiga.

- Sabe o que eu descobri, quando eu tive certeza de que estava enamorado do Draco? – Hermione apenas negou com a cabeça – Descobrir que dói viver longe dele... Que a falta é tão grande que sinto que perdi uma parte do coração e que... Eu ficaria feliz apenas se eu soubesse que ele está bem e que... Está vivendo... – apertou as mãos, com indignação – A maioria foram contra... A maioria ainda é contra, mas nunca chegaram a pensar em como sentimos. E que é a nossa vida! Eles querem que eu lute para salvar quem eles amam e eu sou forçado a me separar de quem amo porque eles acham errado! Estou farto desse egoísmo todo e quando eu sou egoísta, eles me acusam, me recriminam!

Hermione baixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Os alunos e os professores que coletavam àquela hora o máximo de ingredientes curativos para fazer as poções que necessitariam na guerra pararam o que faziam para ouvi-lo. Ninguém retrucou, ninguém ousou a dizer uma única palavra a respeito.

- São poucos os que ligam para o que vier a acontecer com Draco. A maioria o julga, o incrimina e o condena, mas garanto com certeza absoluta que ninguém aqui é mais santo que ele. Somos todos hipócritas e não suportamos a hipocrisia dos outros. – Harry se conteve, limpou bruscamente os olhos e respirou fundo – Sinto por estar te atirando essas coisas horríveis, mas eu precisava desabafar... Não contra você...

- Eu também merecia ouvir isso... – Hermione sorriu, sem ressentimentos. – Eu realmente merecia ouvir isso desde o começo e estava pensando que você nunca fosse me dizer.

Mas ao notar o sorriso desiludido e o olhar sem brilho no rosto do amigo, Hermione perdeu a fala e a vontade de sorrir - Harry perdera a esperança... Ele não sabia mais o motivo de vencer...

Solidária, a castanha o abraçou pela cintura e estavam para retornar, quando do meio das pessoas que ali estavam, Blaise apontou para o lago.

- Veja Potter!

Harry girou o corpo e viu, sem acreditar, um bando de aves se aproximando. Elas sobrevoavam rasteiras sobre as plácidas águas do lago, vindas do horizonte. Ao se aproximarem, pôde notar que eram todas corujas, várias e muitas reconhecia que era as que havia enviado durante todos esses meses. O mais peculiar era que elas não voavam em desordem, mas em fila indiana.

A primeira a alcançá-lo, soltou no ar um pedaço de papel vermelho que antes de chegar em suas mãos, se abriu sozinha. Era um berrador, mas ao invés da voz estridente que gritava, ouviu-se uma voz suave, que cantava.

Cada coruja trazia um trecho da música e no final, todos, principalmente Harry, ouviu a seguinte canção, conforme os papéis se abriam no ar:

_No matter what they tell us / Não importa o que eles nos digam,_

_No matter what they do / Não importa o que eles façam,_

_No matter what they teach us / Não importa o que eles nos ensinem,_

_What we believe is true / O que nós acreditamos é verdadeiro._

_No matter what they call us / Não importa do que eles nos chamem,_

_However they attack / De qualquer forma que eles ataquem,_

_No matter where they take us / Não importa onde eles nos levem,_

_We'll find our own way back / Nós encontraremos nosso próprio caminho de volta._

_I can't deny what I believe / Eu não posso negar o que acredito,_

_I can't be what I'm not / Eu não posso ser o que não sou,_

_I know I'll love forever / Eu sei que amarei eternamente,_

I know, no matter what / Eu sei, não importa o quê. 

Harry sorria como nunca, seus olhos voltaram a turvarem, mas sentindo a felicidade arrebatar seu coração, enquanto via maravilhado as corujas voarem ao seu encontro e os pergaminhos enfeitiçados pairarem incontáveis sobre sua cabeça.

_If only tears were laughter / Se somente lágrimas fossem risos,_

_If only night was day / Se somente noite fosse dia,_

_If only prayers were answered / Se somente orações fossem respondidas,_

_Then we would hear God say / Então nós ouviríamos Deus dizer:_

_No matter what they tell you / Não importa o que eles te digam,_

_No matter what they do / Não importa o que eles façam,_

_No matter what they teach you / Não importa o que eles te ensinem,_

What you believe is true / O que você acredita é verdadeiro. 

A noite havia caído e na escura paisagem à beira do lago, onde a pouca claridade da lua crescente chegava e as pessoas se aglomeravam para se maravilharem com a canção, os papéis tornaram-se fluorescentes, como se as estrelas houvessem descidos para a terra e adornava um belo e fascinado moreno de olhos verdes, soltando faíscas como se fossem vaga-lumes a brincar no ar.

Tudo originário da mente, criatividade e magia de Draco, como Harry via nas noites de ronda desse sonserino, a enfeitar o Salão Principal, mas muito mais intenso e apaixonante...

Porque era para Harry... Porque era para quem amava...

E as corujas continuavam chegando, misturando suas plumas nesse enredo único e que ficaria gravado na memória, para sempre...

_And I will keep you safe and strong / E eu manterei você seguro e firme,_

_And sheltered from the storm / E protegido da chuva,_

_No matter where it's barren / Não importa onde for árido,_

_A dream is being born / Um sonho está nascendo._

_No matter who they follow / Não importa quem eles sigam,_

_No matter where they lead / Não importa quem eles liderem,_

_No matter how they judge us / Não importa como eles nos julguem,_

_I'll be everyone you need / Eu serei todos de quem você precisa._

_No matter if the sun don't shine / Não importa se o sol não brilhar,_

_Or if the skies are blue / Ou se os céus forem azuis,_

_No matter what the end is / Não importa qual seja o final,_

My life began with you / Minha vida começou com você. 

Nesse instante Harry reteve respiração e fechou os olhos por um instante. Queria absorver essas palavras para levar até o fim da vida, queria imaginar elas sendo soltas pelos lábios de Draco após um longo e apaixonado beijo...

_I can't deny what I believe / Eu não posso negar o que acredito,_

_I can't be what I'm not / Eu não posso ser o que não sou,_

_I know, I know / Eu sei, Eu sei,_

_I know this love's forever / Eu sei que este amor é para sempre,_

_That's all that matters now / Isso é tudo que importa agora._

_No matter what… / Não importa o quê..._

_No matter what (no, no matter, no) / Não importa o quê (não, não importa, não),_

_No, no matter / Não, não importa_

E o ultimo pergaminho foi solto, se abrindo como os demais, para a última frase ser dita ao invés de cantada, e pelo inconfundível timbre da voz de Draco...

That's all that matter to me / Isso é tudo que importa para mim. 

Quando a magia estava no fim, todos os pergaminhos se uniram em ordem e baixaram lentamente nas mãos de Harry, quem segurou firme e trouxe de encontro ao peito.

O que antes sempre foi dúvida, passou a ser certeza.

Harry ergueu a cabeça com determinação, seus olhos brilhando como nunca e a esperança quase apagada ressurgindo com força dobrada. Lembrou-se da última conversa com Draco:

"Se você também morrer, eu não terei mais ninguém...".

Malfoy sabia que sua mãe morreria e tinha medo que ele também morresse. Antes tinha essa expectativa, mas depois dessas palavras, tinha certeza que venceria e viveria...

Tinha que viver...

Não por um motivo confuso ou puramente altruísta, mas por um motivo muito além, e que era parte de si...

Todos que presenciaram aquela sublime declaração sorriam e aos poucos e silenciosamente, como forma de respeito, deixaram o jardim e adentraram ao castelo.

Quando foi guardar os pergaminhos no bolso, sentiu uma caixinha. Era o primeiro presente que havia ganhado de Draco. Sorriu abrindo a tampa para ver a borboleta, e para sua surpresa, não havia apenas uma, mas duas. Elas bateram as asas e tomaram o ar, brincando entre si, como numa dança alegre e cheia de vida, deixando rastros de luz por onde passavam...

Hermione e Rony sorriram quando Harry os olhou radiante e disse:

- Estou de volta... Desculpe a demora, mas eu tinha perdido parte de minha alma... Agora ela está voltando e... – sorriu como nunca havia sorrido antes – Jamais deixarei ir embora novamente...

Porque amava a Draco com todas as forças e sentia sua falta, seu coração sangrava a cada batida e acreditava que terminariam juntos...

Porque esse amor é tudo que importa...

* * *

**N/A:** e chega ao fim mais uma fic... espero que tenham gostado. Final pela metade? Não exatamente. Eu estava em dúvida como seria o desfecho final, então pensei... Porque não deixar que cada um imagine como terminou essa estória? Assim, cabe a vocês imaginarem o melhor final aos dois, que seja feliz, triste ou trágico, será o que vocês gostariam que fossem.

Queria dedicar esse final para Bibis Black, por ser a primeira fic que ela me faz o imenso favor de betar. Obrigada de coração, não sei como agradecer!

E queria me desculpar a todos pela minha ausência. Ando péssima, querendo arrancar os miolos e espremer pra ver se consigo extrair alguma inspiração para continuar as outras fics, é por esse motivo que ando atrasada nas atualizações!

**N/B: **Aiai...Sanae que não sabe, mas agradecimento melhor que esse capítulo não existe ! A fic terminou de forma imprevisível mas completamente plausível com os acontecimentos. Instigou minha imaginação e espero que estimulem a de vocês também. E tenho certeza que nós sempre perdoaremos os atrasos se sempre vierem capítulos lindos como esse. Beijos a todos e um especial a autora dessa fic apaixonante.

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Bela Youkai** – olá, eu quis colocar alguns pensamentos que já ouvi as pessoas dizerem, como por exemplo que a homossexualidade é doença, ou que a pessoa tem distúrbios mentais ou que faz isso porque gosta de "ir contra" as normas "corretas" da sociedade (um absurdo!), então quis passar também as várias facetas de se apaixonar por alguém, como por exemplo a Susan, que gosta de quem não gosta dela, ou da Hermione, que foi gostar do namorado do amigo (que no caso acontece muito com as amizades, uma pessoas acabar gostando do namorado (a) de uma colega ou amiga (o) e suas reações). A fic terminou no ar, achei que seria melhor para o leitor imaginar o que gostaria que acontecesse, ficar juntos, separados, algum deles morrer... Era tantas alternativas para um final angst, mas decidi deixar a imaginação de vocês falar pelo final que cada um achar melhor. Espero que não tenha ficado brava comigo por terminar assim puppy eyes. Bjs!

**Augustus Black** – olá, desculpe não ter atualizado antes, mas estava sem inspiração e não queria matar a fic decaindo sua qualidade. Obrigada por achar que escrevo bem! Isso eleva meu ego XP, adorei seu review! Bjs!

**Bibis Black** – olá, minha beta querida! (possessividade a minha:P). Bem, a Hermione foi uma vítima minha, talvez eu quis fazer uma Hermione diferente das que todos escrevem, mas também era uma personagem fundamental para passar o que eu queria. Concorda do Ron ser cabeça-dura e amigo fiel? Realmente achei que ele passava isso Da relação Harry Draco, não quis algo mil maravilhas, queria conflitos também, e pelo que vc me diz, acho que consegui:) Espero que tenha esclarecido a relação do Nott nessa trama, não foi o vilão, mas queria encucar vcs (risos XD). E pedido realizado, acho que deu para curtir um pouquinho sobre os amigos do Draco, também fiéis à amizade, como os grifinórios e pasmem! Crabbe e Goyle tem cérebro nessa fic! (tadinhos...). Eu é que fiquei empolgada com seu coment! E convencida! XD. E eu queria pedir desculpas, esse é o primeiro cap que você betou e eu já abusando por ter mais de 30 páginas! Bjs!

**Mira-chan** – olá, err... (Sanae sem saber onde enfiar a cara), você me cumprimentando pela regularidade das atualizações e eu levo uma eternidade para postar esse capítulo, te decepcionei feio né? Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! (cai de joelhos e implora perdão) Sem brincadeira, queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto, mas sem inspiração, sem atualizações ou acabo decaindo na qualidade da fic e estragando ela inteira. Se eu pudesse postava toda semana, mas não tenho a mente fértil nesse ponto. Espero que não tenha ficado chateada com a minha longa demora. Acho que você é uma das únicas que gostaram da Hermione (a Bibis tbm), e não foi bem uma briga de mulheres como você queria, mas a Hermione deu uma lição de moral na garota bem ao seu estilo racional, espero que tenha gostado. Ron e Nev ficaram fiel até o final e o Draco... Espero não ter estragado ele nesse final, depois de tantos elogiando o loirão, fiquei com receio. Não me aprofundei no Dumb porque ele era uma personagem de segundo plano mesmo, mais para dar recheio à trama, espero que deu para entender sua relação nos acontecimentos, foi escrito de forma rápida, mas para esclarecer mesmo, sem detalhes profundos. Pedido realizado, o Draco realmente tem amigos e muito fiéis! Gostou do Nott? Acho que ninguém esperava essa né? (risos). Ah sim, o Blaise o melhor amigo e confidente do Draco não poderia faltar! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dele. Bjs!

**Felton Blackthorn** – olá, oba! Outra pessoa que entende a Hermione! O Nott não era tão mau assim e o Nev continuou apoiando. A Susan tinha que aparecer para levar uma na cara e o amor supera barreiras, no final, continuaram se amando, coisa que ninguém poderá separar mesmo que separem os dois, o sentimento fica. Adorei seu coment, bjs!

**Fabi** – olá, bem acabou, essa parte eu dividiria em três, mas estava demorando tanto para atualizar que resolvi fazer um só e terminar a fic. É angst e teve esse final para que vocês imaginem um fim que acharem melhor, eles juntos, separado, um morre, não sei... Achei que seria melhor deixar por conta do leitor imaginar um final para essa fic e que fosse de seu agrado. Espero que tenha gostado, um grande bjo!

**Scheila Potter** – olá, espero não ter judiado tanto dos seus fofuchos, e a Susan levou a dela, e pela Mione! No final, o amor continuou no ar até o fim Adoro seus coments! Bjs!

**Rafael9692** – olá, agradeço todos os seus reviews, em todas as fics e fico feliz que goste de minhas loucas criações :P É ótimo saber que não agrado somente em uma ou duas estórias! O Harry não está tão sozinho, apenas os amigos não sabem como consola-lo devidamente, a questão do coração é complicado e muitos tem medo de dizer bobagens que piorem as coisas, mas Rony e Nev estavam lá, assim como Mione se redimiu e quis ajudar no que podia. O mesmo vale para o Draco, os amigos estavam lá, mas não puderam fazer muito, infelizmente. O Dumb eu expliquei seus motivos, talvez não tão os melhores que poderia ter feito, mas tentou melhorar à sua maneira. Espero que tenha gostado do final. Amei seu coment, bjs!

**Aleera Black** – olá, seus coments são sempre maravilhosos e inspiradores! Oh Merlin! Agora estou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas! Jura que gostou? Eu quis passar esse preconceito, a dificuldade e o que é amar. O amor não é um conto de fadas, tem que aceitar a separação, a rejeição e às vezes, temos que nos conformar que amamos a pessoa errada. E quanto ao preconceito, queria passar que ele existe não apenas para os homossexuais, mas para tudo e que os próprios que sofrem preconceito, também são preconceituosos e nem se dão conta disso! No caso da fic, eu fiz isso com a Mione e o Draco (ele tem preconceito ao nível social e à nacionalidade das pessoas, os sangue-sujos. Não seria como um preconceito racial?) e agora sentiu na pele o que é sofrer o preconceito. Não sei se é Limme que se escreve, mas eu tbm escrevo assim XD, teve mais nesse final e a parte da "aranha" eu criei especialmente porque você pediu! Tem pessoas que ainda não mandam reviews para os autores, e tem tanta idéia legal para melhorar a fic, como vocês que sempre me acompanham e deixam comentários me dão dicas e eu as incorporo na fic. É uma forma de agradar quem lê e melhorar na estória. Fiquei feliz que tenha opinado. Não havia reconhecido quando li seu nick, mas quando li sua review, percebi um pouco de familiaridade com as outras que vc me enviou (os comentários mostram um pouco da personalidade de quem escreve). Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e a todos que acompanharam essa fic! Um grande abraço!

E bem, a Bibis me lembrou que não dei créditos a musica. Aqui vai:

_No Matter What_ do grupo_ Boyzone_.

Que vocês podem pegar no site que disponho no meu profile, caso queiram.


End file.
